


中译版（Chinese）：How the Mighty have Fallen

by Hydeto_xiu10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, OOC, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Toruka - Freeform, Violent, 可怜的Taka, 肮脏下流的有钱人Toru, 黑道Toru帅爆啊！
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydeto_xiu10969/pseuds/Hydeto_xiu10969
Summary: Takahiro只是想要一份稳定的工作来支付他弟弟的学费和医药费。但令他没想到的是，那个强大、顽固、骄纵的黑道家族首领被他抓住了目光，随之便将Taka和他的生活拽进了深渊。





	1. Chaper 1

**Author's Note:**

> 天哪，我真的把这个发上来了吗？这个系列（The Art of Stalking）本来只打算写成各种类型的短打的，但是，呃…写的时候没刹住手，而且我不知道能不能写完它（译者：不用担心，写完了。不管了。  
> 原作者声明：OOR不属于我  
> 译者：OOR也不属于我，原作也不属于我
> 
> 原文地址:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462069?view_full_work=true  
> The original author is TORUKAisJUSTICE san.

“啧”  
废弃仓库的门被打开，Kohama Ryota和Kanki Tomoya在看见那个穿着黑西装非常不开心的男人的瞬间，挺直了身子。他们只负责站在—守卫在—这个仓库外面，在他们老大在里面干那些他通常在干的事儿的时候，警惕着是否有在这儿迷路的，有可能成为目击者的人。

啊，说到他们老大“通常干的事儿”，两人指的是折磨拷打那些俘虏叛徒，直到他们说出点什么或者拼命地乞求宽恕。不过好吧，无所谓说或不说或是乞求得如何诚恳惨烈，结局都是一样的。“死”，从未变过。

整整五分钟，这两个忠诚的人不得不忍受着口齿不清的说话声，尖叫声和为了能让他可悲的生命得以延续的乞求声。没什么不同寻常的。事实上，这两个人早就不愿意数到底有多少个夜晚，他们不得不留在这个仓库门口，听着来自他们未处决犯人无休无止的尖叫和乞求声度过。自从他们年轻的主人成为了山下组的头领，没有一周能够安安稳稳的，在没有一滴血是因为这个强大的黑道集团而流出中度过。

而这全都是因为这个年轻的首领，随着日子一天天毫无意义的过去，变得越来越坏的脾气。  
二人甚至不用去看他们明明十分恼怒却一脸无聊的老大。年轻的头领会独自从建筑物中走出来，右手拿着把仍在冒烟的消声枪。雕刻般的薄唇中叼着根香烟，一张帅脸上紧缩的眉头仿佛永远舒展不开——总是这样。

他火焰般的头发与那些溅在里衬和鞋子上的腥红血斑一同，违抗着夜晚的黑暗，闪烁着刺眼的红光。

“为什么即便早就知道我他妈有足够的能力干掉他们，还是有人不自量力尝试着超越我？”他问道。低沉而充满磁性的声音穿透这片遗弃之地的寂静。他的两个手下互相使了个颜色。没人胆敢说些什么，因为任何一句话都有可能更进一步的毁掉他们残暴的年轻首领在这个夜晚已经糟得一塌糊涂的心情。

吐出最后一口烟，年轻的头领扔掉了还微微燃着的烟头。他用浸满了血的皮鞋狠狠踩灭了它。“Ryota，”

“在（Hai）”

“给我拿身替换的衣服，”他边说边走向停在附近的黑色轿车，“那只阴沟老鼠的血让我恶心。”

“是，大哥（Aniki）”，Ryota点头回答道，然后转身跑向另一辆车。那车里装的是他们老大的私人物品：不同的西服套装——都是黑的，以便于隐藏血迹；成套的枪、刀具和其他武器；以及别的什么只适合于强大的人的东西。

Tomoya冲到前面，替他的老大打开车门。哼了一声表达对这一行为的赞赏，年轻的头领安静地坐了进去。他的脸上没有显露出任何一种情绪。

又是一个毫无意义的，无聊透顶的晚上。

“老大（Aniki），我们回主宅吗？”一手撑着车顶一手把着门，勾着脑袋，Tomoya礼貌地问道。他知道他们的老大通常会以一个人喝酒来结束一天，有时候会跟Ryota和他一起喝。当然后者的情况是为了确保山下住宅的安全。他知道他的老大会做什么，但他仍想确认一下。

年轻的头领将眼睛眯成了两条缝。思考了一下，他觉得自己并不想在这个时间就回家。夜还太浅，还足够让他再在自家掌管的夜总会或者livehouse里浪费一两个小时的。尽管要去那种地方意味着他不得不和其他人交谈，而那很可能使他已经糟透了的心情更加糟糕。  
但也许今晚会有所不同呢？他的大脑向他提议道。

可能吧，但这又值得对那些城市深处的嘈杂的忍耐吗？

可能值，也可能不值。

如果不尝试一下的话，我是不会知道的。

怀着这样一种想法，年轻的首领慵懒地朝他的前辈（senpai）兼忠诚的下属兼建议者兼朋友笑了一下，“随便去我们的一家夜总会吧。回去之前我想先放松一下。”他说着，这让Tomoya松了口气。

坐上了驾驶座，“悉听尊便，老大。”回答着，Tomoya启动了车子。这很好。如果他那年轻的主人打算去什么夜总会，那就意味着他的心情稍微有了那么点儿好转。现在，Tomoya只希望不会再有什么人事出现来激怒他的头领，否则—

一切——任何人——都将在强大的Yamashita Toru面前倒下。

Moriuchi Takahiro一遍调整着面具，一边在工作人员的带领下走向后台。他今晚唱歌的地方是个相当高档的夜总会。他一直作为一个自由歌手在各种livehouse和夜总会里，用那把忠实的Gibson Les Paul吉他表演。并不是他想进入这些显然是只为有钱人和社会精英开放的地方，只是该死的，那个经理说他们的报酬丰厚。所以如果放过了这个机会，那我就是个天大的白痴。

该死的，我只是希望他们别在抽烟了！

他环顾了一圈，十分的沮丧：几乎所有人都在大厅里抽烟。他甚至能看到浮在人群上的雾霾。白色的浮游固体彰示着这冰冷干燥的空气里到底徘徊着多少二手烟气。

难道他们不会到吸烟有害健康？！

“轮到您上台前请在这儿等着。”那位穿着制服的女士边说着边指向舞台旁边的一个空座位。Taka觉得这位女士真的很漂亮，金光看起来很冷淡。他把对她的评价留在了喉咙里，毕竟他们才见过对方。这样就开始跟人家调情会很奇怪，而且除此以外，Taka真的很需要拿到这次演出的酬劳。

明天要去给Hiro买药—像只听话的小狗坐在了指定的位置上，他提醒着自己—我不能搞砸这次的演出。

“那么我们应该称呼您为Moriuchi-san吗？”

“Taka，”他立马回答道。漂亮的女人因为这个回答困惑地向他眨了眨眼睛。“这是我的艺名，呃，差不多吧...”他小心翼翼地解释道。漂亮女人完美地挑起了一边的眉毛，她没再就这个话题说上更多。  
“好的，Taka，请确保今晚您能为我们带来您最好的表现”，然后她检查起了她的手机——是那种Taka只有做梦才能碰到的机型，更别说是买了——接着看向了Taka，“我们收到一条消息，这家俱乐部的所有者今晚会过来。我们真的本应该雇佣一个更专业的歌手的，但是…”

“诶？我对我唱歌的能力还是相当自信的！”他回应着，对女人说辞中的暗指感到冒犯。我也是个专业的歌手好嘛！该死的，我只是没有签公司而已！

“当然，”女人回答道，看起来完全不信任Taka的话。她看向了舞台，“那么请您尽您的全力，Taka.”

“好的（Hai），老巫婆（old hag）.”

“什么？”

“我说好的，漂亮姐姐（nee-san）”，Taka局促地笑了一下做出了一副纯良无比的样子，即使他内在的自我已经在想象中谋杀了这个优越感满满的贱人，“就交给我吧~！”

 

Toru在走进这家夜总会的时候，脸色变得更难看了。屋里的空气沉闷得要命，还混杂着各种香水、烟和一些辨别不出的酒臭味。先行了一步，Ryota已经守在了那间位于角落却拥有最好视野的私人包厢门口。无论是谁正站在舞台上，从这里看过去，一清二楚。不过Toru倒不是很在意这个。  
他来这儿是为了这儿的气氛，这儿的嘈杂和昂贵的酒水的。这些东西将一扫他今天一直在感受的狗屎一样的无聊情绪。  
人群为他们的到来分了条路。  
优雅地接受了他人的“礼让”，拖着Tomoya，Toru毫不客气地从这条占了大半空间的路上往包房走去。自动分开的人群很可能是感受到了来人周身的危险气息，即使并没有报出姓名，这危险的气质也足以让他们畏惧退缩，用警惕的眼神小心翼翼地瞄向他。

“老大（Aniki），要不试着笑一笑吧，”Tomoya在他身后窃笑起来，“你会用那张脸吓跑我们所有的主顾的~！”  
“那就让他们走吧，”一屁股坐在了包厢里的红色长毛绒沙发上。翘起了腿，顺手把胳膊搭上了沙发背。他不客气地说道：“说得跟我他妈会在意似的。”  
Tomoya耸了耸肩。叫来一个服务生，“老大，喝点什么？”

但这时Toru的注意力已经集中到舞台上的男孩那里了。他看着那个正笨拙地调着座椅高度的男孩，略惊讶地想着他到底是怎么进来的。一把白色的木吉他挂在他的肩上。男孩的身形十分瘦小，衬托着这把干净的乐器，看起来十分巨大。

“该死的，”男孩轻声嘟哝着，然后抬起头来环顾了一下。他黑色的卷发随着他的每一个动作晃动。“谁来帮我一下？！”

负责舞台的女工作人员走了上去，替他将座椅调整到了适合他确实不够高大的身形的高度。Toru观看着这一切。终于，男孩在椅子上坐了下来，他点头感谢了那位女士，然后把那把大吉他放在了腿上。

“我要Sochi Beer!”Ryota从Tomoya旁边不知什么地方探出头来说道。  
“诶！？”Tomoya给他脑袋上狠狠来了一下，“老大（Aniki）应该是第一个点单的啊！”

“但是他不是还在悠~闲~地想嘛！”几人中最年轻的人的抱怨声让Toru烦躁地揉了把眼睛。他发誓他对这两个人变得心软了，甚至能让他们在他这个毫无慈悲之心的黑道家族首领旁边斗嘴。  
Toru把他的目光从那个奇怪的卷发男孩身上撕开，移到了二人组身上：“我也要Sochi。你呢，Tomoya?”  
Tomoya点了点头，像个正在思考的小孩。然后一个明亮的笑容在他脸上绽开，“那我能来碗拉面吗？！”  
…  
“那你应该去拉面馆，Tomo-kun！”Ryota抱怨道。

“但老大（Aniki）说他想来这啊，”他立马将这张纯粹到晃眼的笑脸对向Toru,这让后者不得不移开视线，“我又有什么资格说不呢？”

“呃，”

侍者大概知道自己正招待的是些很有地位的人，所以他聪明地等着这些人点单，一句多余的话也没说。山下组对越线豪不容忍的家族特质是出了名的，而这个侍者很显然的珍爱自己的生命，所以他保持着安静，并且很用心地留意着三人斗嘴的内容。

“那叫他们准备一碗拉面吧，”Toru最终大发慈悲。揉了揉鼻梁，他因为要处理两个表现的像欠揍的孩子是的的成年人而感到糟心，“多放点肉。”  
Tomoya得意洋洋的朝着Ryota傻笑起来，然后转头对着侍者说：“你明白了吧？请尽快。”  
“Mou（哞），大哥（Aniki）!”Ryota像个被欺负的孩子，他委屈地抱怨道：“您怎么能这么惯着Tomo-kun呢！”

听见了背景中的歌声，瘫坐在沙发上的Toru稍稍挺起了后背。

“那只是碗拉面，Ryota.”他说道，为了听得更清楚向旁边靠了靠，“我想你就是嫉妒了。如果你想的话也可以来一碗。”

“...wherever you are,I always make you smile...”

嘿，孩子声音不错嘛…

男孩的嗓音很特别，在靠近某种边缘的时候沙哑却十分有力，而且仍能非常精确地把握曲调。就像是他本是个摇滚乐手，却在用民谣的唱腔给听众唱小夜曲。

“...whatever you say,ki miwo,omou kimochi...”

“叫些女人来怎么样？”隐约听见了Ryota的声音。女人？那些画着浓妆，用着刺鼻香水，一听到他的家族名就完全挂在他身上了的女人？

“今晚不了，Ryota,”在再次把那双眼睑耸拉的目光放到舞台上那个瘦小的身形上的时候，他察觉到自己已经做出了回答。歌手女人般柔软的手指正平稳的、漫不经心似地弹着吉他，干净的和弦制造着动人的曲调。他柔软且已经覆上一层薄汗的身体为了更靠近麦克而微微前倾；英日交错的歌词伴以美妙绝伦的旋律从他口中飘出。他看着他发起了呆。那男孩的声音在他听来是如此的美好。

“诶？那多无聊啊！”最年轻的那个评价道，“那大哥（Aniki）您今晚准备干什么呢？”

我今晚要做些什么呢…？

“I promise you forever right now...Oooh...yeah...”伴随着一些略重的弹奏，歌手结束了这首直触灵魂的曲子。人群也随之为这个不知名的歌手鼓掌欢呼。这个男孩—他到底几岁了—抬起了他的眼睛，扫了扫挡在眼前的卷毛。Toru看清了他的整张脸。

高挺的鼻梁；饱满的嘴唇；泛着红光的奶油般的脸颊…啊，还有那双眼睛，那双杏仁一样的，正因为兴奋和感激而发出光芒的眼睛。男孩用那双眼睛望着欢呼的人群。直到它们对上Toru充满强烈的渴望且极具威胁性的目光。

Toru眨了眨眼，从自己发热且突然蒙上一层雾气的大脑中清醒出来。

 

我今晚要干些什么呢…？

或者说，我今晚想干谁…？

一个充满欲望的笑容在他脸上绽开。一秒钟都没将视线从舞台上的男孩身上离开，他叫过来Tomoya身边的侍者。“嘿，”他说道，聚集了另外三人的视线，“你，应该知道他的名字吧？”  
“先生您指的是哪位？”  
Tomoya和Ryota在他们年轻的主人等待侍者的回答的时候互相交换了一个疑惑的表情。他们观察着—惊愕地—观察着他们的老大将目光定在了舞台上正唱着一首快节奏摇滚乐的歌手身上。

“Don’t go...”

天哪，那个可怜的小家伙——三人同时想道。他们得出了一个共同结论。

“Don’t go...”

“那个歌手，”Toru用他那象征着权威的声音说着，他挑好了今晚的猎物。而毫无余地的，被选中的那一位注定要在今晚成为这个男人床上的玩物。“他叫什么？”

“...it’s a mighty long fall...”


	2. No One's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 相遇。在黑暗中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原Notes:这章太差劲了！我对自己写的OOC感到害怕，该死的他们甚至一点也不有趣！  
> 声明：他们都不属于我。Toru和Taka做了什么，在这篇文里很清楚，但这些只是我的想象。

“你的表演很精彩，”唱完了三四首他自己写的歌，Taka谢了幕准备回到后台，路过那领班的女人时，她向他点了点头说道。几首都是不插电的版本，因为好吧，就算想按照自己对这些曲子原版的编排来，他也没有一个能支持他的乐队。  
Taka的眼睛因为这小小的赞扬而闪闪发光，但他没有在把他的宝贝吉他放进琴盒拉上拉链的过程中抬起头。他早就习惯了别人对他的表扬，但Taka仍会在听见的时候感到高兴。  
“谢谢，”他礼貌地回答。收好琴站起身，他有些急躁地将身体的重心在两条腿上来回转移，“所以我现在能拿到报酬了吗？”

现在已经很晚了，而且Hiro很可能还在等我……

“啊，这个啊…”  
女人说得很不确定，Taka疑惑地向她的方向侧了侧脑袋。

Oi(喂)，oi(喂)，别告诉我你们不打算—

“我们能之后再谈酬劳吗？”女人紧张地看了眼舞厅的后方，“我们老板想见你。”

“什么？！”Taka几乎要把眼睛瞪出眼眶。在想到自己将白白浪费一晚上后，他天使般纯良的表现瞬间消失。“为什么不是你现在就给我报酬,然后我再去见你的老板呢？”他打断道。

“但他说会给你更多，呃，同意的话…他会为你的工作...服务...提供更大的补偿…”

“那我要是不同意呢？”

女人耸了耸肩。Taka砸给她一个“你他妈在跟我开玩笑吗”的表情。什么玩意？他在这里唱了差不多一个小时的歌儿，不仅要忍受这个糟糕透顶的环境，还要忍受那些来自男人们、女人们令人作呕的暧昧眼神，然后那女人告诉他他将不能为这狗屎一样的演出体验拿到一分钱？！

我他妈现在真的很需要钱啊！

Taka重重地呼出一口气，紧紧抓住他琴箱的把手：“你老板为什么想见我？我很好的完成了我的工作不是吗？”  
女人将这看成了男孩妥协的信号，她领着他走进了另一条走廊，“是的，你做得很棒。他很可能是想问问你是否愿意在这里驻唱...或者别的什么...这边请。”  
“别的什么？”Taka用很不开心的声音问道。但他并没有得到回应。他们所处的走廊迷宫一般，两侧的包厢门上不是写着V.I.P就是写着已被预订。这些屋子大概是那群富人里最有钱的一部分人玩乐的地方。里面会有什么呢？Taka猜想着，会是些高档的Karaoke歌厅吗？

无所谓，我只要拿到我的报酬就好。

他原以为他们会在什么高档的办公室或者这些房间中的一间里会面，但完全出乎他的意料，女人带他来到了完全就是夜总会后门的那扇门前。他的眉毛疑惑地皱了起来，特别是当女人为他打开门并催促他通过时。

“你老板在外面等着？”他不确定地问道。

她点头：“是的，他说他要在这儿见你，Taka-san.”

那太奇怪了！他想大声喊出来。

“他要在这儿付我钱？”

“Taka-san，他很有钱，”女人做着手势急切地催促他过去，“请赶快，他是个非常不喜欢等待的人。”

“去他妈的有钱人…”他嘟哝着，盯着门外的一片漆黑，“如果他只是付我报酬的话…”他边说边抬起了细瘦的腿，拖着自己跨过了门槛。但随即“砰”的一声，门在他身后关上了，他甚至没有离开门口几步。  
突然陷入一片黑暗的巷子和身后传来的清晰锁门声让Taka的眼睛和耳朵同时抽痛了一下。

什么—

这他妈到底怎么回事—

踉踉跄跄地走回那扇门，用拳头狠命地往上砸：“嘿！嘿！”

如果她根本就什么也没打算给他呢？！况且她已经很低调的把他从这个建筑物里踢出去了不是吗？！

见见我们老板，才怪啊！

Taka呻吟着向前倾倒，把他发热的脸贴在了那扇坚硬、冰冷的金属门上。意识到自己被骗了，他感觉像是被一只巨大的手给狠狠来了一下。

啊（Wah）！我真是个傻子！太蠢了，太蠢了！

嘎（Gah）！

Taka想用脑袋撞门来惩罚自己彻彻底底的愚蠢。他知道自己某种程度上脑袋很不灵光，但他实在是不能相信自己就像个好骗的孩子，如此轻而易举地就被那个漂亮姐姐（nee-san）给骗了！

我明天该拿什么给Hiro买药啊，该死的！

他现在真想为自己糟糕的、糟糕极了的运气放声痛哭一场。他不能拿出给Hiro买药的钱，就算他花费剩下的整个晚上再去找一家能让他表演的livehouse也不行...

啊（Ah）...

但他真的不能就这样空着手回去…

他可爱极了的弟弟很可能还没睡。尽管医生说他不应该熬夜，但他还是会在饭桌上摆好饭菜等Taka回家。他总是那样，用小小的行动表达自己对兄长的感激和爱。而那些小小的行动也总是让Taka的胸口充满爱意，为自己有一个这么棒的弟弟感到骄傲。

我该怎么面对Hiro啊…？

“如果有人能借我点钱…”他轻声念道。

“没问题，这个可以安排—”

来自身后的声音唐突的将Taka从他的沉思中拽了出来。第一反应是给来人的内脏上来一肘子然后借着漆黑一片的巷子立马跑掉，但当他转身看见了那个陌生人的时候，他的下巴几乎要掉到了地上。

那个人站在那儿——只跟他隔着几步的距离——是Taka这辈子见过的最吓人的男人。巷子里很暗，但Taka仍能辨认出那人穿着一身黑色的西装。他有着一头蓬松的火红色头发，一双冰冷的眼睛一眨不眨。他是个黑社会（Yankee-kun）！—Taka的警戒系统对自己尖叫起来。

而且他还在盯着我看！

Taka本能地后退，以求从这人充满压迫感的瞪视下逃脱—等等，为什么他看起来这么眼熟—直到后背撞上那扇冰冷的门。操！我被困住了！

他警戒地看着男人，加重了握着吉他箱的力道。如果有什么更糟的事情将要发生，那么他会为了逃跑而毫不犹豫的把自己挚爱的吉他砸向男人的脑袋。尽管代价将会是他唯一的乐器。

“那…那个啊……（A-ano saa）”Taka用颤抖的声音尝试着对话，“我现在是真的没钱啊，所以能麻烦您去...能麻烦您去恐吓别人吗？”  
……  
男人低下头朝他眨了下眼睛，一个相当愉快的笑容在他脸上成型，“你很有趣嘛。”  
“呃…”Taka在男人更进一步地靠向自己时紧张地移开了视线——嘿，先生，不管你是谁，别闯进别人的私人空间，该死的！“真的吗...？你这么认为的话那挺好，但是我…真的，我真的该走了，啊哈哈哈—”

当男人将手撑在他身后的门上时，他几乎—几乎—就要像个女孩儿似的尖叫起来。好的，这个姿势很有效的阻止了他的逃跑。看向那只撑在自己脑袋边上，被上好的西装布料包裹着的胳膊，Taka咽了口口水。  
“谁说你要去别的地方的？”低沉的男声在Taka脑袋中炸开，一股寒意从脊骨深处涌出。他打了个颤。

什么啊...到底要闹哪样啊—

“我—！”

“听着，”男人说道，为了方便自己更直接的在男孩敏感的耳朵边上说话，他向前倾了一些，“如果你安静地跟我走，我能付你唱歌的酬劳，甚至更多。但如果你不这么做的话—”Taka能看到一个疯狂的，近乎疯癫的笑容在男人脸上绽开，“...我们习惯于用些强硬的手段。而且我他妈非常擅长这个。”

等等，等等，等等（Matte,matte,matte）！

Taka的大脑快炸了。所以，这个吓人的、正在恐吓他的混蛋确实是这家夜总会的所有者？！他看起来太他妈的年轻了！而且更让他震惊的是—

他刚刚是不是说他会付钱，就像Taka是个，是个低贱的出来卖的婊子？！

男人抬起他空闲的那只手往Taka脸上靠，这让Taka把眼睛瞪得不能再大。他条件反射地打开了它，使出全身狠劲般的朝男人瞪去。

“先生，我觉得我们之间有些误会！”更加气愤的瞪视着依然无动于衷的男人，“我他妈不是什么出来卖的！就只要把我的给我—嘎（gah）！”

男人紧紧地抓住了他的肩膀，狠狠将他推在了门上。Taka觉得所有的空气都被从他的肺里挤出去了。

“he-很疼啊—”

“闭嘴，”男人低吼道。Taka立马闭了嘴。他通常很有攻击性，总能把惹他生气的人都赶走，但仅仅是这个人的一个眼神，他便立马让自己闭了嘴。否则，他绝对会死在这。“我知道你不是。但我给你个机会，因为你需要他。你能选择的余地也就只是要自愿跟我来，还是非自愿地跟我来了—”

才不要！

男人夸张地叹了口气，就像是他刚刚一直在跟一个他这辈子遇见的被惯得最坏的孩子打交道一样。而他现在受够了。即便Taka已经在这个明显高大于自己的身形的控制下挣扎起来，这个黑社会（Yankee-kun）也只是用他那双无生气的眼睛看着他，毫不费力的用两只手就控制住了他的动作。

“放开！该死的，我要报警了！”

“报吧，”男人嘲笑道，“我甚至能护送你到警局。乖乖的当一只听话的小猫，那样就不会有人伤害你了，好吗？”

“除非我死了！”他气急了，粗暴的用全力推开了男人。男人惊讶了一下—他大概没想到我能推开他—紧接着Taka便从琴颈处抓起了他的吉他盒。他把它举到了空中。

真的很抱歉，我的朋友，鉴于他就要砸了自己这把心爱的吉他，Taka发自内心的哀叹道。没有丝毫的犹豫—这可事关我的尊严（和贞操）！狠狠的，Taka把吉他朝着男人头上狠狠砸去。

“啊（Ugh）！”男人叫了一声，在木头散架和琴弦断裂的声音填满寂静小巷的瞬间摔倒在地，“你他妈——”

而为了确保自己能成功逃脱，Taka用坏掉的吉他朝着男人的脑袋狠砸了第二下—第三下—听着自己如此心爱的乐器在击打下彻底毁掉的声音，他心痛不已。

“你他妈再——”

Taka真的得确保这个男人再也看不见明天的太阳，所以他给男人胯下狠狠来了一脚——用尽了他全部的仇恨和所有的力气。满足的，他低头看着屈起身子护住自己下体，很可能真的受到了伤害的男人。

“操aoaoaoaoaoao(Fuuuuuuuuuck)！！！”Taka相当暴力的行为让男人长长地低吼了一声。喘着气盯着地上因疼痛蜷缩起来的男人缓了会儿，然后Taka才突然意识到自己早该跑路了。

我希望有一天你会丧失生育功能，混蛋！

Taka用他疲惫的双腿向小巷的尽头全力冲刺，只要到了人行道那头他就可以找人求救，然后从这个糟糕透顶的境况中逃脱了！但就在他刚刚能够接触到灯光的时候，倒在地上的男人大声咆哮起来：“Ryota,Tomoya!”他用他深沉粗粝的嗓音尖叫道：“抓住他，别让他跑了！”

什么-

突然，两个不知道从哪儿冒出来的人堵住了Taka逃跑的路。他们也穿着黑色的西装—为什么就连在这样的地方他们也要穿着全套的西装？

“诶，大哥（Aniki）的亲自说服没管用吗？”其中一个问道。

“无所谓啦，”另一个接道，然后他向Taka逼近。他掏出了什么闪着银光的东西—等等，等等，是我想的那样吗—是把枪，那人从西服外套里掏出了一把枪！Taka僵在了原地。他想跑，他见鬼的想跑！大脑不停地对自己尖叫着“你个白痴，快他妈跑啊！他会杀了你的！”——可是四肢就是不听使唤。后来的男人站到了他的面前，Taka的双腿因恐惧而颤栗。一个充满惋惜的笑容在男人脸上展开，他抬起了那把枪，抵在了Taka的脑袋上。

“我很抱歉，小歌手（vocalist-chan）。”他的话让Taka恐惧地再一次瞪大了眼睛。他尝试着理解即将发生在自己身上的事—他立刻就想到了Hiro—想到了他令人疼爱的弟弟在早上发现他冰冷而毫无生气的尸体时会作何反应—

他绝对会再一次掉眼泪的！该死的，我真是个糟透了的哥哥！

—“这就是份工作...”

Taka微微张开颤抖的双唇，他想说点什么—求他们饶他一命或者就看在他唯一的家人的份上...—但是就在他能说出一个完整的字之前，后脑勺传来一阵疼痛——然后——

Gomen ne,Hiro（对不起，Hiro）

Onii-chan（哥哥）今晚回不去了……

——一片漆黑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作本章后记：—嘎！又一章！  
> —（就是问了下怎么在AO3做合集）  
> —我闻到了下一章污污的味道  
> 总之，谢谢阅读！欢迎评论和意见！


	3. Crying Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 概述：在陌生人床上醒来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:我写这操蛋的一章的时候一直在脸红，而且还没有什么真正的污污的内容。但是大概就是下一章了。（下一章是本作的第一个H部分）  
> 声明：虽然我很乐意看着他们嘿嘿嘿，但Toruka和OOR仍不是我的。

Yamashita Toru从来没有想过自己会强奸某个正“熟睡着”的人，但如果这个漂亮小巧的“瞌睡虫”在下一秒还他妈醒不过来的话，他会考虑去做这件他之前从没尝试过得事。

躺在床上的是那个睡着了的—或者更准确的说，无意识的—男孩。男孩的两只胳膊被放到了他的头顶，Toru用他在自己房间里能找到的最为柔软的丝绸将它们捆到了一起。他绑得很紧，为了确保就算这个歌手醒过来并且展开一场相当激烈的挣扎，他也不能从这张床上逃脱。男孩的头发乱作一团，在他脑袋上形成了一个个浓密的棕色发圈。他的眉头皱了起来，像是梦到了什么不好的东西。紧紧闭着眼睛。丰满的嘴唇一直有所动作，轻柔地含糊着说些不连贯的话。

男孩的这个模样看起来棒极了。

特别是现在，他全裸的身体上只盖着一张纯白的床单。

绝对的美味——Toru舔了舔嘴唇，耐心全无。也许他该给这孩子来一巴掌让他醒过来？或者直接浇上一盆冷水？

但后者肯定会搞得一团糟...

他抬起了手—很好，这巴掌是还他之前用那把该死的吉他砸我的几下和给我的那一脚的—就当他真的要扇下去时，男孩的眼睑突然有了动作。终于——该死的终于——这个躺在他床上的男孩要醒过来了。

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

一片黑暗。

Takahiro 很确定自己睁开了眼睛，只不过迎接他的又是一片黑暗罢了。但这不向他之前经历的那种极端的黑暗—他仍能辨认出在他头顶有些什么—一个小一些的枝形吊灯；一个黑色的影子。影子挺悬在他上面，像是某种正守着猎物的食肉动物。

他筋疲力竭的大脑尝试着搞清楚自己在哪—自己之前一直在干什么—然后在感觉到自己的双手被什么东西固定在脑袋上方时尝试着坐起来。

诶（Eh）？

什么—

他努力的想要拽断或拧开手腕上的东西，整个人陷入了恐慌之中。他很确定正捆着他的无论是什么都不会是根绳子—感觉起来像块布—但它在Taka用尽全力的挣扎下仍绑得死死的。

搞什么啊——

我的腿也被捆起来了吗——

然后他尝试着把两条腿并起来—却发现他他妈的只盖了层床单—他现在全裸着！

操他的！

他逐渐清醒过来。之前糟透了的经历开始在他眼前浮现，然后那些记忆像是他妈的一场海啸，狠狠地撞进了他的大脑：他被那家夜总会给骗了；被同一家夜总会的老板性骚扰，甚至差点被强暴；然后又被那个老板的手下打了，失去意识直到现在。

而说到的那个罪魁祸首的男人...

现在正悬停在他的身上！

他立马就大叫出了声，用尽全力拧拉起了捆住双手的绳子。“到底要闹哪样啊？！！”用有些刺耳的声音怒吼着，他的声带仍然因为之前的？昨晚的？—无所谓了—尖叫而累得要命，“这他妈怎么回事儿啊！”

“啊（Ah）,你终于醒过来了。”

听见了男人那熟悉的低沉嗓音，Taka杏仁般的眼睛因为纯粹的、小孩子生气似的怒火眯成了一道。

“该死的混蛋—”，他气急败坏，仍然没有放弃拧开绳子的尝试，“—你到底想干什么？我已经告诉你我对你的提议没兴趣了！把你的钱塞回你该死的喉咙里吧，混蛋！”

“诶（Eh）,”红发男人饶有兴趣地看着Taka，若有所思地低下了脑袋：“但那些钱已经不是我的了，它们今晚会被塞到某个人的喉咙里去...”

什么.

Taka完全不知道该作何反应——该死的，他甚至根本就不知道这个混蛋到底在说什么直到…

直到男人移动到床尾—这让Taka看见了男人身上的纹身，像是只蝙蝠？—用他的左手攥住了那层薄薄的床单，然后—让Takahiro感到深切的恐惧的—缓慢地把它拉了下来。他能感觉到床单在他身上滑过，冰冷的空气逐渐碰触他的胸、乳首，他平坦的小腹，他的胯，然后…

“该死的变态（Hentai）,你他妈到底知不知道自己在干什么？！”惊叫道，Taka被完全赤裸着展示在了男人眼前。他觉得几秒钟之前，自己像是被包装好了的礼物，而现在，他仿佛被收到礼物的人迫不及待的拆开了。

他立刻就踢打翻滚了起来—蜷曲身体遮掩自己，以求挽救那剩余不多的尊严。而就在他拼尽全力想要解开束缚的时候，红发的男人只是看着他微笑—他看起来依然十分的冷静沉着，而且依然毫无激情的就像他妈一座操蛋的雕像！—那张该死的脸让他气不打一处来。

没能解开捆住自己的绳索，Taka疲倦地把脑袋靠在了枕头上。然后恶狠狠的，他甩给了男人一个恼火的眼神。

“你他妈到底要干什么，变态（hentai）？欣赏这幅景象吗？！”他咬牙道，“看清楚了，我他妈是个男人，让我走！”

然而，男人接下来的行动与“放他走”完全相反。他用一个膝盖作为支点爬上了床，先是左手然后是右手，他用两个胳膊撑住了自己。那张英俊得令人讨厌的脸上浮现出一个让人发寒的笑容。

“确实是一副好景象。”他用低沉的嗓音说道，“但只是看的话，我已经没有足够的耐心了。”

男人温暖的右手突然滑到了Takahiro的腿上—这让Taka僵住了一瞬—但他马上就尽最大的努力尝试着踢开男人，即使自己正处于，呃...这样一种境况。更让他恼火的是男人因为他的动作微笑了起来，就像他刚干了什么好事。

“你真是什么都不怕啊，嗯（huh）？”声音低沉而充满欲望，甚至就连Taka这种未经世事的人都能听出来——他的声音几乎就变成粘乎乎的液体从上面低下来了，该死的！“我喜欢你这点。”

“呵，我他妈可恨死你了，混蛋—嘎（Gah）!”感受到男人在他小腿内侧轻柔的抚摸，Taka控制不住地尖叫了一声。男人看着他慌张的脸，那双耸拉着的眼睛因为情欲而变得暗沉。就在和男人对上眼的那一瞬间，Takahiro突然非常、非常的害怕。

是那种“我今晚肯定要失去贞操”的恐惧。

Taka的眼睛随着男人那双冒犯的手在他大腿上的动作而张大——他轻柔的抚摸着他，在这儿和那儿随意骚扰——然后向上，用指甲，在他平坦的小腹和胯上，在他光滑无暇的肌肤上色情地划抓。这让Taka恶心又恼火地屈起身子。

“a…啊（U...uh）”Taka发出了一声屈辱的短促哭叫，他不知道该如何应对这些触摸带来的反应：“Gun—滚开！”

操！为什么我听起来像个没用的孩子，该死的！

“在你几乎就要砸碎我的头盖骨之后？”男人用膝盖撑起了身子，俯趴在他身上宛如一头巨大的食肉动物：“我会确保自己在今晚能够好好品尝这份代价的，而这和你的意愿他妈的毫无关系。”

然后他开始脱下他黑色的长袖内衬，露出一双布满了纹身的手臂。Taka直到自己不该盯着它们看，或者甚至就应该干脆闭上眼睛，因为你真的不能直勾勾盯着正在你面前脱衣服的人——但是，操！

男人的肤色十分苍白—就像他是用纯白的大理石堆砌出来的，而上面仅有的颜色就是这无数的油墨印迹。他的双臂上覆满了纹身，从肩膀到前臂到手腕。其中最令Taka目瞪口呆的，是一头正对着他呈咆哮姿态的中国龙—黑色的轮廓中填以红、绿色的墨水，它看起来就像活着的一样。龙头在男人的左肩上睥睨着一切—它的整个身体很可能就盘绕在他的背上。龙尾在男人胯部靠下的位置出现，最后一部分被男人的内裤遮掩。

在真切的得出结论时Taka再次瞪大了眼睛——他面前的男人毫无疑问是个真正的黑道（Yakuza）!

天哪，真他妈该死！

我他妈完蛋了！

被一阵突然的金属声从思绪中拽出来——他的眼睛立即看向了男人的，呃，胯下。他突然就意识到那金属声来自男人的腰带。Takahiro感到一股寒意从脊椎中生出。

啊-哦（Uh-oh）。

这很不妙。

Taka再一次开始了挣扎——现在再挣扎不脱就是死路一条了——但这毫无效果。一个因恐惧产生的小小呜咽从他嘴里溜出，这让男人的笑容更加充满欲望。

“他妈的终于—”

“该死的，滚开！”Taka气愤（而且相当害怕）地打断了他，“让我走！我已经告诉过你我不是出来卖的了！去找个妓啊，你这个恶心的——嗯（mpgh）！”他的头被粗暴地按向一边，彻底暴露了满上红晕的脆弱的脖子。而随着脖颈的突然拉伸，Taka以一声奇怪的呻吟堵住了没说完的咒骂。男人伸出舌头舔上了他暴露无遗的脖子，察觉到身下人起了层鸡皮疙瘩，男人像个傻子一样笑了起来。

“你很敏感嘛，”男人宣布道，这让Taka恶心极了。他只想一脚踹上男人的蠢脸。“而且你还是个雏儿吧？那很好。但不幸的是，你很快就不是了。”他这么说着，笑得像个疯子，然后再一次的，他俯下身子把嘴移到了Taka耳朵的位置。温暖的舌头扫着他精致的粉红色耳廓，男人低声说道：“今夜会很长、很长，Moriuchi Takahiro……”

Taka没有功夫对男人知道他全名这件事或者对男人在他毫不情愿的身体上所做的下流行为而感到震惊，因为男人此时狠狠地抓起了他的头发。他收紧了手指，直到Taka感觉自己的头皮在燃烧，眼睛里蓄满了痛苦的泪水。他抬起眼向上看，大大的眼睛闪着水光。即使现在几乎就是鼻子贴着鼻子的状态了，Taka仍拼命憋着眼泪，瞪视着男人。

“让—让我走—”他试着叫出声，但男人凶狠地加大了手上的力道，使Taka痛得不得不向后仰去，“疼（Ouch）!疼（Ouch）!疼（Ouch）!”

“我不需要听从你的命令，Takahiro。”男人低低地怒吼道，然后把手上的人狠狠按回床垫，跨坐上了这具小小的身体。“哦，而且，我会放你走的。在我结束之后立刻。就这样。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:你觉得怎样？GAH！真的太OOC了，我有写过OOC这个预警吗？！  
> 这一章在某种程度上受到一篇叫作Hallelujah的同人文的影响（不是Toruka的，但我觉得说一下比较好，因为有点像~）  
> 谢谢阅读~


	4. Deeper...Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rape of Moriuchi Takahiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：这张毫无疑问地包含着男性与男性性交和强奸的内容。如果你对这些感到不舒服请赶快离开这里，然后抓紧用圣水给自己净个身XD。不过正经一点，你在读到这的时候确实被警告过了。  
> 声明：这张的内容纯属虚构。我不拥有任何文中所提及的人事，特别是对文章的主人公Moriuchi Takahiro和Yamashita Toru.现实中他们不可能做出这里发生的事，所以请别告我。  
> 感谢各位的阅读！如果你有时间，请务必读完文章最后的Notes,如果可以的话也请留下评论/反应/建议，我会很开心！  
> 不多说了，开始吧~！

“别...不要这样，求-求你...啊（ah）!”

贴着Takahiro的大腿内侧，Toru咧开了一个大大的笑容。这男孩有一双完美的腿，它们像女人的一样细长但仍有男人该有的一层薄薄的肌肉。而且他们十分柔软——天哪，它们就这样毫无遮掩的展示在Toru眼前，看起来如此的顺从。他不能自控的又咬上了一口。

男孩因为疼痛止不住地呻吟，而这疼痛的起因又岂止是因为刚刚的那一口——瞧瞧这些装饰在男孩身上的齿痕和吻痕——他已经完全明白了男人的嘴唇和牙齿可以做到什么地步。男人一路向下地啃咬着，从男孩的脖子开始，到他的锁骨、到胸口，再到小腹，而现在——

Toru抬起了男孩那条一直被他抓在手里的腿，他开始不停的吸吮啃咬着那儿柔顺细腻的肌肤。

“啊（Ack）！—很痛啊混蛋！”男孩吼叫着，但这让男人笑得更为得意。

所以，他还有力气反抗，嗯（huh）？那么让我们试着把它耗尽吧（，ne）？

男人温暖湿润的嘴在奶油般的肌肤上顺着男孩的大腿向上，再次留下一路的啃咬痕迹，然后停在了男孩的性器上方。感受到了男人在自己私处上方呼出的热气，Takahiro拼尽全力在束缚中挣扎着向下看去—他布满泪痕的脸上充满了惊慌与恐惧。

“什—什么”，他咽了口口水，Toru饶有兴趣地看着男孩的喉结在他因恐惧而苍白紧绷的喉管上跳动，“混蛋，你要在那儿干什么？！你—你不能就-啊（ah）-!”

不管Takahiro再想要说些什么，那些未出口的话在男人用嘴吞进Taka粉色性器的那一瞬间，通通飞到了九霄云外。男孩的性器绝对比他的小——一个令他微微一笑的事实——而且它刚好完美的合适于自己温暖潮湿的口腔。Takahiro尝起来是如此的美味——更别提还有那些从男孩双唇间溜出的喘息和呻吟声的助兴，

“不-不要-别”，Takahiro颤抖着尖叫起来，羞耻而气愤的摇起头。他尝试着屈起身体从Toru的控制下逃脱。“别-不要—”，他再次抽泣起来，更多的泪珠串联着从他通红的脸颊上滑落，“求求你，求求你，停-停下-”

Toru放开了男孩稚嫩的阴茎直起了身体—嘴唇离开的瞬间发出了相当淫荡的水声—他用眼睑耸拉的双眼直直盯着身下喘得一塌糊涂的男孩。“啊，这个漂亮的小音乐家看起来是多么的完美”，Toru想着，“全身赤裸着被绑在床上，向自己展示着所有脆弱的地方以便于自己观赏和把玩...看他那张写满了极度的恶心和恐惧的脸，它是那么的漂亮...”

“不要？”Toru缓慢地问道。他从膝盖下方的位置抓起了男孩的双腿，然后把它们推向了他的胸口—这几乎把男孩柔韧的身体对折成两半—羞耻的姿势将Takahiro全部的隐私部位毫无保留的展示给了Toru.

“干-干嘛—”Takahiro的眼睛因为恐惧而张大，现在的境况使他的脆弱更为暴露。“你-你到底要干什么——”

“你叫我停下来。但你的身体可不是这么说的。”他贪婪而淫荡地笑起来，轻柔快速地摸了一把Takahiro的小伙计。这一动作让男孩僵直了身子。“你也想要这样，不是吗（ne）？”

男孩猛烈的摇起了头，新涌出的晶莹泪水洒在了纯白而单薄呃床单上。“不-不，不要，不！放我走！该死的，我甚至不是个女孩！”

“哦，”这个黑社会老大一边笑着一边用他那只空着的手抚摸男孩颤抖的大腿肌肉，然后向下，用他的指尖，描摹起男孩的性器。若有若无的挑逗了一会儿那个可爱的小玩意儿，手指最终落在了男孩柔软的阴囊上。男人捏了它们一把——

“痛！”

—男人把手放回到男孩的阴茎底部，无声地强调了自己的回应。Takahiro用尽全力瞪向男人，愤怒的，他痛呼着。“我看的很清楚，Takahiro.你，是个男孩。”边说着男人边向前倾斜了身体。他更近的贴向了身下人敏感的耳朵，“但我们依然可以享受这整个夜晚，不是吗（ne）？”

他感受到了男孩的颤抖，Toru认为是时候让他见识一下那个充满愉悦的天堂了。他原本的计划是尽早的把男孩吃干抹净，但宠他一下，先给他点甜头尝尝，也没什么问题吧？

“我-我才不想要这个，你这个变态—啊嗯（ahn）！”

就这样，男人罪恶的嘴唇再一次回到了那个地方。

________________

Takahiro想把这些快感引来的一道道白光从自己的眼球里拽出去。自从黑道男人开始了在他身上的动作，强迫那些令人羞耻的喘息和呻吟声从他双唇之间漏出后，那些光芒就一刻不停的闪着。他数不清自己有多少次僵挺住身子无助的猛喘——这太过了。晕眩感给了他一种置身于风暴之中的错觉，Taka觉得从现在开始的任何一个瞬间，他都有可能连着自己的胃都吐出来。

Taka射了几次。他发疼的性器被男人滚热潮湿的嘴包裹着吸吮、舔舐、吞吐。猛烈的高潮一波一波的被激起，就像现在——

“啊-不，不要再-再来了—啊（ah）!”Taka紧闭着眼睛。他再一次达到了高潮的边缘——谁他妈知道这是今晚的第几回？！——男孩尝试着在黑道头领的头上并起他的大腿，她的脚趾蜷曲着紧紧抓着床单。违背身体意愿的猛烈释放让他痛苦不堪，“啊…不，不要再…”他虚弱的恳求道，呼吸变得更加急促。颤抖的厉害，Takahiro再一次无力地瘫倒在床上。

他-他还没结束吗？

我不想这样-我—我想回家！

Hiro，Hiro正在等我，所以，所以求求你，求求你让我走…

让我走…

Taka睁开了眼睛，眼前一片模糊。借着这朦胧的视野，他看见了男人笑得有些狰狞的脸。察觉到了身下人的动作，男人的那双眼睛直勾勾的对上了他的眼睛。他就这么看着他，一个手指一个手指地舔干净了那些男孩射在他手上的东西。就好像那些浓稠的白色液体是什么琼脂玉露一样。恶心且不能理解，Taka瞪大了双眼。

他...他怎么能—

恶-恶心！

“对于某些不享受的人来说，”—男人再一次舔上了自己的手—，“你的确射了不少嘛，嗯（huh）?”

Taka想要反驳—想要尖叫着告诉男人这只不过是不收他控制的生理反应—任何人再这样的情形下都会...该死的！—但他没法说出口。他的喉咙因为之前所有的哭叫、抽泣和叫喊而痛苦不堪。最终他只能靠弱弱的摇头来否认男人的话。虚弱的躬起身子，他尝试着从这个可怕的男人身下逃脱。

有完没完了！？

“嘿（Hey）,嘿（hey）!”男人唤着，他紧紧抓住了身下人纤细的腰身，把男孩死死的固在了那儿。“你要去哪儿？我们还没完呢，小猫咪。”男人的声音充满了愉悦和满足——但这对Taka来说，显然，绝对不是什么好事。事实上，男孩突然有了给男人那张令人烦躁的帅脸上来一脚的冲动，这付洋洋得意的嘴脸太让人不爽了。

但是还是，不论是精神还是身体，Taka都太过虚弱了，感觉就像是他已经被干了好几天。疲惫不堪、力气全无…对男人的侵略做出挣扎反抗？他现在太过脆弱了。

“ei-诶？”感觉到了男人的手指—更准确的说，男人左手的手指—Taka瑟缩了一下。它们在他敏感的地方游荡，引来了歌手的几声呜咽。一路向上，在男孩的胸部流连了一会儿，它们最终停在了他的双唇上。充满了性意味的抚摸。在这不短的过程中，黑道头领的眼睛一直没有离开过Takahiro的。他就像是在给男孩施加什么咒语，仅仅通过他那双能刺穿旁人的眼睛。

温暖带茧的手指在Taka紧咬着的粉红色下嘴唇上揉了一把。几乎是立刻的，男孩的双唇自动分开了—这让黑道男人笑得像个傻子—在男孩终于反应过来要反抗之前，他已经把手指深深地插进了男孩的嘴巴里。他向前倾去，在南海通红的耳尖吹气，然后缓缓的，他低语道：“舔它，Takahiro.”

Taka着实被那双眼睛下了咒。他花了好一会儿去思考男人到底说了些什么狗屎玩意，但他敏感的皮肤先行感受到了男人潮湿温润的呼吸，而且嘴里突然出现的异物让他根本就没法去无视——这些让Taka从恍惚中清醒了过来。他用膝盖推开了男人的脸——记得吗，他仍处于几乎被对折成两半的姿势——他终于吐出了嘴里的手指。

“那-那他妈是什么？！”他喘息着，恶狠狠地瞪着男人，“你知道这样有多不卫生吗？！我-我甚至不知道你之前把手放在什么地方，你这个恶心的混蛋！”他怒吼道。

红发的男人因为Taka的这一慌乱行为侧了侧脑袋。他感到十分惊讶——也很可能是被逗乐了——毕竟你看，即使是这样的处境，这个Takahiro也还是有发火和咒骂的力气呢。

“你没必要直到它们之前在哪儿，”Taka从正说着话的男人眼中看到了些新的东西，他紧张地咽了口唾沫。男人就像是某种正要宣告主权的动物或者别的什么差不多的东西—“你只需要知道过一会儿之后，它们会在哪。”

“你到底...嗯（mph）!”Taka试着把头挪向一边，但男人已经把手指再一次塞进了他的嘴巴里。他的右手钳住他的下颚，迫使它大张着承受异物的侵入。“Mmh-mpgh-ngh—！”

感受着男人的手指在嘴里的动作——它们正探索触碰着那儿的每一个角落——新鲜的眼泪从男孩的眼角涌出。羞耻感和无助感裹挟了他的全身，他想把胃里的一切都吐出来。但最令他作呕的还是男人那张完全沉浸于自我的满足中的脸—就像是看起来一样，男人真的十分享受他正对Takahiro实施的暴行。他想咬断那些冒犯他的手指，但因为男人对他的钳制，他不能。

过了像是“永久”那么长的一段时间，男人抽出了他沾满了Taka唾液的手指。在Takahiro重新攥取空气的时候，男人检视了一下它们。然后男人的手在Taka下身的地方不见了。

什么.

当Taka感觉到一根手指戳上了他的后穴时，他的表情从惊讶变成了难以置信，最终变成了愤恨。那根湿润的手指沿着他臀瓣间的缝隙上下滑动。在它完全停止在了穴口的时候，Taka惊恐万分。它戳了进去，男孩的眼睛睁得不能再大—他从来没想过—

“啊嗯（Ahn）？!”在手指毫无预警的穿过拿圈肌肉环的时候，Taka痛苦的叫出了声，“什-什么—”震惊的张开了双唇，他想从男人那张全无激情的脸上得到什么能让自己理解的答案。

他为什么要把手指放在那？！

很痛，而且感觉很奇怪——这让Taka的胃在翻滚中打起了结。

“啊—”男人把伸进去了的手指向前推进，Taka克制不住地惊叫。手指最终进入到了它能进到的最深处，甚至男人的掌关节紧贴上了肌肉环。它彻底进入了Taka毫无经验的后穴。

“嗯-拿出去，把它拿出—啊—ten-疼—”手指的来回进出让Taka再一次喘得厉害，而这样的反应让男人的笑容看起来有些疯狂。内里痛的像是在被什么锋利的东西切割着，“求...求求你…疼...啊...”

“好好适应这个，Takahiro，”男人轻声的安慰道，尽管在下一秒他又啃咬上了男孩粉色的耳朵。他的手指继续着在男孩下体的动作，“这很重要，它能让你在之后不会受伤，好吗（ne）？”

Taka混乱的大脑拼命想要理解男人在说什么：“之…之后？”他问道，慌张的脸上带着孩子般的疑惑。男孩局促不安的扭动着身子，在男人又添了根手指的时候再一次绷紧了神经。Taka的头使劲向后仰去，身体因为这异样的感觉而不停抽搐。

不，不要—他在我身上干什么—

痛...拿出去...痛！

我不想要这样-停下—停下—

“停-停下—求求你...求求你了...” 

但是男人无视了男孩的呜咽和请求，继续着自己的动作。他的两根手指开始在男孩身体里分剪，努力的放松他紧绷的肌肉，打开那从未被人碰触过的穴口。他的嘴唇从男孩的耳朵上移到了他的脸上—顺着男孩光滑的，奶油般的肌肤。然后停在了他丰满的嘴唇上。一个近乎纯洁的吻轻轻落下。突然的温柔让Taka疑惑且不知所措地紧锁了眉头。

为什么...是我？

_____________________

那个瞬间，那双眼睛看向了Toru——它们大睁着，溢满了纯洁，还有因为泪水而出现的红血丝——男人感觉到自己的耐心像一根枯木，轻易就被折断了。他觉得是时候占有这个诱人的男孩了——漫长的前戏该结束了——尽管这也是一场相当的欢愉盛宴。

Takahiro非常的令人惊叹，他不可思议的美丽、炽热、精致，纯洁的彻底——这让Toru想用那双丝绸般的双唇中发出的更多的呜咽，更多的因疼痛而起的呻吟、咒骂来腐化他。他知道男孩的全部反应都是诚实的—完全不同于他为了消磨某个无聊的夜晚而买回的某个婊子所给出的那种虚假的、被迫的，完全做作的回应。而且那男孩的眼睛—天哪，那双炽热的眼睛，它们好像永远也不会动摇而且永远充满瞪着他的勇气——瞪着强大的山下组的Toru的勇气。即使是在他经历了直到现在的所有侵犯之后。

Toru挺直了身子跪坐在男孩柔软的双腿之间，他俯视着这具赤裸的，无助地躺在他床上的可爱身体。他从没有温柔对待过自己过去的床伴，但很微妙，这个叫Takahiro的男孩身上有什么让他想要珍惜的东西——他想让男孩感到快乐，甚至还为他做足了前戏，但仅仅只是一眼，看向自己身下那副放荡的景象，就让他全部的耐心和理智在瞬间消失得无影无踪。

他迫不及待的抽出了在男孩温软潮湿的后穴中的手指。  
粗暴的翻过了身下已经被过度使用了的身体。  
Takahiro因为这粗暴的对待嘶嘶作痛，他不得不把脸侧向一边以求呼吸—他再一次瞪向了男人—尽管这回更加的虚弱。男人让自己的手在歌手汗湿的背上游走，顺着男孩脊骨的曲线，他的视线最终停在了身下人柔软而甘美的后穴…

Toru因为这幅景象发狠地舔起了嘴唇.

____________________________

Takahiro感觉到男人把他的重量全部压在了自己身上，但他太累了——太过筋疲力竭了——完全没有挣扎和反抗的力气。他希望这些狗屎一样的事情能尽早结束，然后他可以永远的逃离这个地狱。他趴在这儿，沉默地待了一会儿，直到他感觉到男人的双手蛇一般缠上他的腰，然后把他的腰拎了起来。

Taka勉强地抬头，从自己的肩膀向后看去。打出了自己的屁股以外，他并不能看到什么，或者对男人要做什么有更多的头绪——直到他感觉有什么十分坚硬而且非常、非常大的东西紧紧抵上了那个洞口的柔软肌肤上。这比那个黑道男人刚刚抽出去的手指大太多了！

不，不不—千万不要是——

他的眼睛睁得不能再大，震惊而恐慌的，他再一次看向了那双正目不转睛地盯着自己的无情绪的眼睛。他恐惧地摇着头，仅想着要赶紧从男人的笼罩下爬开—但这个捕食者一丝一毫的动摇都没有—他甚至笑了起来，而那笑容里毫无慈悲，仅只满足享受。

那一眼，Takahiro知道不论是多少乞求，求饶，咒骂和威胁，都阻止不了男人那根巨大的肉刃进入自己小得可怜的后穴。

Hiroki...Hiroki...

男人猛地向前顶胯，Taka咬紧了牙关，更多的泪水从眼眶中涌出—他开始了对这幅较小身体毫无怜惜的入侵。“太紧了…”男人在他背后喘息道：“太紧了...太可爱了，Takahiro...”他低声感叹着，然后在男孩汗湿的肩膀上落下了无数的吻。

救—救救我-

火辣辣的疼。Takahiro的后穴被撑到之前从来没有过的地步，而那厚实滚烫的肉刃依然不管不顾的向前推进，深入到男孩更深的地方。这感觉就像是有人把一根烧红了的铁棒捅进了他的身体里——而他正在被恶狠狠地伤害。他大哭起来—哭声在寂静的房间内回响—很快却又很漫长，但最终黑道男人将他的伙计完全送进了Taka的身体。

停-

停下—

不要了-

求求你—

Takahiro急促的喘息着，男人也因为过分的紧致而在刚进入之后停下来适应了一会儿。Taka的整个身体因为疼痛而颤抖，他害怕自己任何的一点动作都会牵扯来疼痛，为自己早已过载了的感官带来更多难以承受的负担。

“哈-啊（Ha-ah）...”他喘息着，巨大的痛苦让他攥起了拳头，“啊（Ah）...你这个恶心的...-啊（ah）!”

在男人开始了动作的时候他再一次尖叫起来——进进出出，那把肉刃开始了在他伤痕累累的身体里的蹂躏。感觉就像是男人想要进得比他已经进入的更深一样，他硕大的龟头由里到外的占有了Takahiro。皮肤与皮肤的碰撞声很响，这声音同Taka痛苦的呢喃声男人舒爽的低吼声一起，填满了整个房间。

“嗯（hnn）-停-啊（ah）-嗯（ngh）-不—不，啊—再-不要再！”他喘息着，随着男人的动作语无伦次——被征服，被过度使用，被过度刺激——痛苦中，他感受着男人在他屁股深处毫不停歇的长久而粗暴的抽插。在疼痛突然变成一种盲目的快感时他尖叫出了声，这股快感从尾椎开始直直进入了大脑。然后他感觉到了一只手开始撸动他前面的性器，这让Taka发出了他自己都不知道自己能发出的声音。

“不-不要—”他啜泣着，脑袋因为背后的刺痛和极力想要逃离男人而向后方仰去—但一只巨大而有力的手紧紧卡住了他的胯，然后是一下更粗暴的顶入—恶狠狠的—捅进他的更深处。酸软的性器被男人的另一只手包裹住。前后同时的刺激过于激烈，迫使Taka进入了另一个高潮。

“不-啊，啊—啊嗯（aghnm）!”

快感化作一道白光在他身体里翻腾，野火一样烧遍了他的每一根血管，Taka颤抖不已。快感的浪潮一次又一次的侵袭着他，每一波都让他喘得几乎窒息，直至完全平息时Takahiro才好像重新得到了空气。

男孩的哭叫声和突然咬紧的后穴让Toru因快感而颤栗，它们将他送上了高潮的边缘。他为最后的高潮做着冲刺—长久而坚挺的。他射进了那天堂般紧致的肉穴，手指深深陷进了身下人的皮肉。

那种屁股里被填满的感觉—他不想知道那些温热粘稠的东西是什么—让Taka反胃。他筋疲力竭，什么都不想只想睡上一觉而且最好再也不要醒过来。既然男人已经结束了，他会放Taka走吗？

尽管依然处于刚刚的高潮带来的眩晕和极度的疲劳之中，Taka仍能感觉到即使已经软了下来，男人仍停留在他的身体里。而此刻，男人用手肘支撑着自己，将无数羽毛般的亲吻落在在Takahiro汗湿的后脖颈上。

他开始哭，无助而绝望的—将自己的脸埋进了床单—他不想再向男人展示自己更多的羞耻面了。男人用手指梳理起了Taka湿透了的头发。现在男孩更多的要害处被进一步暴露给了他。这样温柔的动作在那些充满淫欲的野蛮行径和那毫无理性可言的占有行为之后，反差明显的出现，让Takahiro疑惑且恐惧。他为那种弄丢了什么东西而且再也找不回来的感觉而大哭，他不停地责备自己，咒骂着自己不可置信的愚蠢。他希望Hiroki还能把他当作大哥接受他，即使在他被一个彻头彻尾的陌生人从里到外的腐化。Taka痛苦的低吼着——连同生理上和心理上的全部痛苦—他安静却剧烈的哭泣，直到一点儿力气也不剩，然后堕入了一个没有梦的睡眠之中。

____________________

Toru安静的等到男孩抽泣的声音停止，等到男孩的呼吸声—勉强地—平静下来，他才终于从那紧致、滚热的后穴中退出。男人坐在床边，情不自禁的再次用手指玩弄起熟睡的少年汗湿的卷曲短发。他正尝试着从他前所未有的，爆炸性的高潮中恢复。

他什么时候感觉这么好过？

从来没有。

从没有这么好过——Toru十分确信。他有过无数次的一夜情，甚至在他成为组长之前。他约过名人，富商的女儿们，遍布全国的高级妓女—但从来没有一人像这个Moriuchi Takahiro—这个稚嫩而不可碰触的男孩。他带给了Toru他这辈子最棒的一个夜晚。

我必须想个法子把他帮在我身边才行，永远的。

Toru耸了耸肩，站起来抻了抻四肢。肌肉随着他的动作颤动，皮肤上的图腾在微弱的灯光下仿佛游动了起来。他再次看向了那个熟睡的身影—长久的。那是他新找的情人。一个微不可查的，邪恶的微笑在他的薄唇上形成。

就好像他能从我身边逃开似的呢。

那一晚，Yamashita Toru决定让Moriuchi Takahiro的一切都成为自己的——无论是身、心还是灵魂。不管这是否合男孩的意愿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧，你们怎么想？  
> 重点：我依然不能相信我写了这章。  
> 这是我从没写过的最让人害怕、颤抖、脸红心跳、蠢到不行而且最最令人痛苦的一章。我甚至没能想过我会继续写，因为我可能就此死于尴尬和脸红。这一章是我从我的大脑中搜刮了全部的墨水并且用上了所有的信心写成的，我想将它作为这个系列的暂时的结尾（结尾真的存在吗？）我会先存一些之后章节的草稿，如果大家还有兴趣读下去的话（就像是Reason to Keep My Heart Beating里干的一样，我有至少七篇写的很简略，以防我忘了密码或者因为工作没有时间更新）。所以知道那时候请原谅我的愚蠢。  
> 我很抱歉毁了你们的期待，但我实在是没准备好写一篇如此沉重的fic，很抱歉它会先（暂时性的）完结，我甚至都还没有提到一点儿实际意义上的stalking.非常、非常抱歉*深鞠躬*


	5. Hey, Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后续。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗨，大家好哇~！  
>  我终于更新了，而且这操蛋的一章我写了有10，000words呢（它花了我三个月的时间你们也看得出来）~！终于他妈的更新了。但是因为我又懒又蠢而且真的不是很有再开车的心情（虽然我已经写了Dreamers里Toru和Taka初we-的草稿...不能剧透，不能剧透），所以这10,000words在这一章差不多的结尾之前会被再分成几个部分，而且内容明确，没有肉。然后它会再断更一会儿，直到我写完下一章。别担心，剧情已经在我的脑子里了。虽然挺黑暗的而且有时候（LOL好吧，是大多数时候）我很难将这些想法转换成文字。而且，无论什么时候当我写到了男人的私处，我都会脸红到爆。所以好的，操我的吧。
> 
> 这儿是更新~
> 
> 声明：我对文中的一切都没有所有权。OOR不是我的，角色在故事中的行为全是我妄想的产物。都不是真的，所以请别告我。
> 
> 还有：holyastronauts桑在IG为OOR建了个非官方的同人站！太酷了！这是网址：www.oorers.com ，如果可以的话，请务必进来看看（或者成为其中的一员）！感谢大家！

黑暗。

无尽的黑暗。

然后，Hiro出现了——他纯洁的，天使般的小弟弟——他看着他，用一双充满了失望和厌恶的眼睛。

你做了什么，哥哥（nii-chan）？

等-等一下—

你让他碰了你？

不！他-是他强迫我的—

那你为什么会有快感—

什么？！不！我从没-从没觉得—

然后Hiro一把拉开了盖在Taka身上的床单，将昨晚男人在他身上留下的痕迹展露无遗，那个该死的红发男人在那晚曾无数次将他逼上高潮

-一次都没有...我—！

你真让人恶心，哥哥（nii-chan）。

Hiroki严肃地摇了摇头，然后转过身去，小小的人迈着急促的脚步从Taka身边跑开。Taka的心随着Hiro一步步的离开而碎成一块一块掉到地上。两人间距离每一厘米的增加都让他心痛不已。

别，不，不要走！

别离开我！

Hiro-Hiroki！

我不想一个人。

我很抱歉，真的很对不起！

如果我不是这样的一个蠢货...

对不起，对不起！但就是—别-别离开我—

————————————

 

“不！”

Taka的眼睛猛地睁大—急促的呼吸甚至带来了抽痛感。他不得不快速的诈眼以适应房间里的灯光。他整个人都在颤抖。一只手伸向上方的空白...他是那么拼命地够着那些空气，就像是想要抓住什么东西—就像是想要挽回什么人。

一个梦...？

他呼了口气，轻轻地把手臂放回到柔软的被褥上。一切都只是个梦...？

他痛苦不堪的身体不是这么说的。尝试着坐起来，但剧烈的疼痛立马从他的后脊处爆发，而且飞快的窜上了大脑。昨晚的记忆洪水一样涌向他——那家夜总会，红发的黑道，那张令人烦躁的笑脸，还有-还有—

Taka在回忆起男人对他做了什么的时候痛吸了一口气。他想起来自己是如何被捆在了床上，如何被逼迫着进入那个痛苦与快感共存的未知世界；他想起来自己是怎样哭喊，怎样乞求的——乞求男人停下，放他走；他想起来自己的呻吟和尖叫是怎样被置之不理，而自己又是怎样的放荡，怎样的被像一个妓女一样的使用。

他的脉搏加快，瞳孔扩大...他尝试着冷静下来，但过度的慌张和恐惧像水加热沸腾时的气泡一样，在他体内不断地生出、翻滚。

Taka警惕地四下张望了一圈，耳朵也警惕地关注着房间外的任何响动。但除了自己沉重的呼吸和床单布料的声响，别无其他。他-他不在这儿？

一道小小的亮光从他黑暗且空空如也的大众中闪过。

好-很好！

我...我要逃出去...！

他必须尽快地离开这儿，躲到男人找不到的地方。谁他妈知道那个人会不会再碰他！Taka低下头，然后他察觉到自己已经被松绑了，手腕上还包扎着治疗用的绷带。

怎么回事儿—谁这么干的？！

他太知道自己的手腕在昨晚无所顾忌的挣扎之中是如何受伤流血的了！然后他才终于注意到自己现在的处境—是的，他现在还是像刚出生一样般的全裸着—躺在丝绸般的床单上。而这床单上现在连一丁点儿能表明昨晚发生了什么的痕迹和气味都没有。

哇喔（Wow），Taka仔细看了看房间，心中满是苦涩。那个混蛋确实知道该怎样照顾他的受害者，哈（huh）？我想知道我是不是他名单上最新的一个...

这个房间普通得令人惊讶——它很简单，但从各个角度看都很高档。成套的黑色家具反着光，硬木的地板光滑而整洁。还有那台巨大的、正对着床挂着的平板电视。从屏幕的反射中，Taka能看到自己完整的身影。而那影子正嘲讽的盯着他。

我-我怎么没注意到这台巨他妈大的电视？！

总-总之，他必须抓紧爬起来从这个该死的魔窟中逃出去。但他要先找到自己的衣服...

他把两腿荡到了床边，然后“尝试着”走起来——之所以强调了“尝试”是因为Taka在向前迈出了第一步的时候他该死的后背就决定用一阵难以忍受的剧烈疼痛让他摔倒在地—嗷（ouch）、嗷（ouch）、疼（ouch）！

这一跤让他跪趴在地上，背部的疼痛让他颤抖不止，Taka在心中又一次把那个该死的强奸犯从头到脚咒骂了一遍。

该死的！

他咒骂着，不带停地骂着，再一次因为没能站起来，将发烫的脸贴上了冰冷的木地板。

妈的，狗屎！都他妈狗屎！

Taka趴在地板上像这样歇斯底里了几分钟，直到这尖锐而无法忍受的疼痛变成一种钝痛。他勉强站了起来去找衣服——如果男人没在昨晚把它们撕碎的话他仍能感觉到那双手在他身上游走，仍记得自己眼泪的味道。但清理自己这件事他可以等。只要他一回到家，他立马就会洗上个漫长而且滚烫的热水澡。他首先要穿上衣服，不然就这样全裸着一路跑回去的话，所有人都会认为他是个行为艺术家，贬义的。

我可不想因为在街上裸奔而进监狱！

在桌之上看到他已经被洗好而且叠的整齐的衣服的时候，Taka松了口气。那上面还有一张卡片和一张支票。他看了眼卡片上的内容——他的血液开始在仇恨和厌恶中持续着沸腾。

你现在可以走了，但这并不意味着你自由了。

毕竟你现在整个人都是我的。

他把卡片翻了过来，找到署名，不出意外的，那上面写着Yamashita Toru。Taka把卡片揉成一团，然后看向了支票。当然是那个混蛋在上头签的字，而金额是五十万日元？！

诶？！

五-五十—

Taka几乎在震惊中跌倒，他被这张轻描淡写般开出的巨额支票打击得不轻！我的意思是，那个混蛋是怎样像什么都没发生一样就开好了五十万的支票的？！

Taka看着支票的眼睛眯成了一道缝——有了这么多的钱，他就可以给Hiro买好几个月的药了，可以好多个星期不用做复数的兼职，而且他甚至可以用它们买上一把配置更高的吉他！那可是五十万啊！

所以就是这五十万日元买走了他的贞操——他的自尊。

Taka眼中的亮光暗了下去，他再一次回想起昨晚自己所经历、承受的所有恐惧。所...所以他就值这五十万？他作为一个男人—一个人——的尊严就只值这区区的几十万？

如果...如果的话，Taka接受了这种形式的...嗯，补偿...那么他跟一般人印象中的妓男妓女又有什么区别呢？

刚才的梦在眼前闪现。如果Hiroki真的知道了这一切，他对自己一直尊敬的哥哥会有多大的失望啊。是的，他们需要很多的钱，但那个该死的、腐坏堕落的强奸犯给的钱，Taka一分也不会要！

“好像这点钱就能买下我一样！”他嘲笑道。支票被男孩毫不犹豫的撕成两半，他放任着碎片掉到地上。匆忙穿上衣服，Taka逃出了这个房间，而迎接他的是一个装修华丽的客厅。他突然怒不可遏，觉得自己受到了莫大的羞辱。Taka决定让那个混蛋意识到自己不是那种可以随意玩弄的廉价妓女。

邪恶的一笑，Taka抄起了手边的一把椅子。他把整个屋子砸得粉碎。

——————————————

“要我们跟着他吗，老大？”

Toru惊喜的看着他的客人——这个Moriuchi Takahiro——在他的公寓里发狂。男孩用把椅子狠砸他昂贵的家具，摔碎花瓶，推倒书架...摧毁着所有他从国外买来的，全部价值连城的东西。他甚至从厨房拿了把刀，捅向了所有砸不坏的地方——沙发、床，还有挂在墙上的天价油画。

反正它很难看。男孩哼了一声。监视器跟随着他的动作再次转向了厨房，只见他毫不怜惜地砸碎了所有的盘子和其他厨具。然后他推到了冰箱，里面的东西洒了一地。

这个Takahiro——在昨晚被强行占有之后确实还剩不少的力气来砸翻Toru的套房呢，嗯（huh)？

我真希望他在床上的时候能持久一点。他沉思着，看着男孩摔上房门，留下一片的狼藉。Toru才不在乎这个，这只是他名下无数的房产之一。把它砸了或者怎么样，并不会让Toru感到一丝肉疼。

Ryota把桌上的笔记本电脑收起来，站定在行政桌跟前等待着男人进一步的指示。男人后仰着靠向了转椅的椅背。他知道自己手下的这两个人不知为何不那么情愿的把那个漂亮的Moriuchi拖进他们黑暗腐坏的世界，但他们不能—也不会—真的去违背自己的命令。

如果他们敢，我就砍了他们的头——管他是不是结拜兄弟。

“现在不用，”他终于开了口，“先放他几天，让他觉得自己还是自由的。但要确保全天二十四小时他都在监控之下。我之后总会给他送些东西过去的。”男人说道。他回忆起昨晚那具温暖的身体在他身下扭动，笑意不自觉爬上男人的嘴角。说真的，他停不下来得想着那个男孩——这很奇怪，因为Toru从不回头。他同过去的情人和床伴之间从来都只持续一个晚上，而其实在从高潮的余韵中回过神来的时候，他就已经把床上的另一人踹 或/并 拖出了自己的公寓。

但是这个Takahiro...

他身上有Toru解释不清的东西...

有什么东西让他控制不住自己的指甲牙齿和唾液，有什么让他兴奋的热血沸腾——就像是又有什么点燃了他的激情——想到这一点—快了—就快再见了...

“他会直奔着我来的...我敢保证...”

——————————————

所有人都在盯着我看—

他把头撇向一边，就像是在繁忙的涩谷大街上随意可见的一个孤僻而偏执的人。他感觉到了什么人的视线—他觉得所有人都在盯着他—所有人都在用昨晚发生在他身上的事评判他。

太阳很热，烧灼着照耀着，以不止于“激情”的力度散发着自身。Taka加快了走回自己公寓的脚步。每当与人碰撞或者目光接触的时候，他都会下意识的一阵瑟缩。街上每个人的动作都很快，他们急匆匆的赶着去工作或者上学，或者去随意的什么Taka根本不会在意的地方。经过了一群正在大声谈论的女生，她们的声音就像杀猪时猪的尖叫。他的耳朵难受得要命。孩子们活泼的从他身边跑过，因为一些无聊的东西尖叫着大笑。路过的汽车也是——引擎的声音震痛耳膜。还有那些该死的车灯，搅和在声音里靠近、然后远离——这条街上的所有事物和所有人，都让Taka头疼不已。

停下。

别碰我。

别看着我！

回家。

他只想着赶紧回家然后把自己清理干净。所有人都知道他被玷污了，肮脏不堪且令人恶心。所以他必须在Hiro看到任何不堪的痕迹之前洗干净自己。

回家。我要赶紧回家。

——————————————

他粗暴地推开了门冲进了他们的公寓。他让自己的身体随着惯性倒在地板上，尝试着平稳自己的呼吸。

我到家了。

我安全了。

我现在在我们的家里。

他祈祷着Hiro已经上学去了，因为他完全不知道该如何向他解释自己被强奸了——他怎么能把那些糟透了的事情告诉给他如此纯洁善良的小Hiroki？他怎么能告诉他自己是那么弱小，被另一个男人在自己身上强取豪夺的时候毫无还手之力？我肯定他会听不下去我的解释的！也许他会和Taka断绝关系——等等，这个想法甚至很有可能——

“你终于回来了，哥哥（nii-chan）！”

真-他妈—该死！

低声咒骂着，但Taka不得不慢慢地抬起头，面对他弟弟担心的面容。Hiro已经穿戴整齐准备去上学了，但在看到Taka瘫在地上的时候他立马就扔下书包冲了过去。“你还好吗？昨晚去了哪儿了？都跟你说了你该买个手机了，真实的（mou）！”

“我-我们现在资金不足，记得吗？”在听到自己底气不足的声音时Taka颤抖了一下。他用自己同样正在颤抖的双腿勉强站了起来。巧妙地裹紧了身上的毛衣——他害怕Hiro会会看到自己肮脏的一面，“我昨晚去工作了，记得吗，跟你说过的那家俱乐部？我在那儿唱的歌，你懂的，和平常一样，啊哈哈哈哈。”他发出了一阵空洞的笑声。那声音听起来如此的丑陋而陌生。

然而天真的小Hiro歪过了脑袋，他的视线越过了Taka的肩膀:“但是哥哥（nii-chan），你的吉他呢？”

操！

“吉他啊，我拿它砸了别人的脑袋，它现在已经碎成一块一块的躺在垃圾桶里了。”这是Taka想说的。但是没有。他看向了别处，从嗓子里挤出了什么：“我把它忘在俱乐部了，要知道我昨晚完全喝到不省人事，好吗（ne）?!”

“你忘了,”Hiro的声音突然变得低沉，他看起来完全不相信Taka的谎话，“你忘了你的吉他？！那怎么可能呢，哥哥（nii-chan）？”

“天哪，Hiro，别想太多了！”Taka打断道，突然的强硬让那孩子僵在原地。Taka立马就觉得像这样打断他的自己就是个恶劣极乐的怪物，但他单纯的不想再看到Hiro不安地叹息并再度低沉不堪，而这仅仅是因为对他这个愚蠢的哥哥的担心。“对不起，好吗（ne）？我今晚就去把它拿回来，嗯（ne）？”

骗子。

你怎么能拿回那些永远失去了的东西？

“我也很抱歉，哥哥（nii-chan）,”Hiro用他柔软的声音说道。他轻轻地抓住了Taka毛衣的衣角，而这让Taka心中一悸——别碰我！你也会被污染的——“你昨晚没回家，我很担心...你说你要去那家俱乐部捞个药钱的外快...拖累了哥哥让我很难受—”

“嘘（shhh）,嘘（shhh）,嘘（shhh）”Taka温柔的停下了Hiro未出口的句子，他皱着眉头看着那孩子可爱的撅嘴，“没关系没关系，这份工作很顺利—”

骗子。

“—给我的报酬还挺多的，好吗（ne）？”

骗子。

“但我现在真的很累了，所以我过一会儿再去给你买药，好吗？”

骗子。

Taka尽了自己该死的全力对他可爱的弟弟挤出了一个还算看的过去的微笑，他不得不时刻紧绷着，让那些缓慢聚集在眼角的泪水不要掉下来。谎言刺痛着自己，但Hiro不应该知道他的哥哥是如此的弱小，如此的肮脏堕落，不应该知道Taka在那个晚上丢掉的不仅仅是他挚爱的吉他。他不想当着Hiro的面说谎，但是...但是...

“真的吗，哥哥（nii-chan）-？”孩子一脸不确定的抬头看向他。Taka温柔的对他微笑然后点了点头。

“是，是（hai,hai），我会的，”他回答着，伸展了一下酸痛的肌肉，“现在抓紧去学校吧，好吗（ne）？你已经迟到了，Hiro。”

“诶？！”听了这话，Hiro立马跳了起来，他飞快的抓起了书包然后拥抱了一下Taka，“那我这就走了，哥哥（nii-chan）。早饭在桌子上！今天别把事情弄得一团糟，好吗（ne）？”

“我从来不会把事情弄糟！”

“我出门了（Ittekimasu）！”他说着关上了门。直到弟弟的脚步声不再能被听见，Taka保持在脸上的那个紧绷且虚假的笑容才得以松懈并消失。

骗子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *害怕的躲在我的小桌子下面*  
> 请告诉我你们的想法！  
>  谢谢阅读~！


	6. Never Trust Anything to Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 向前看（？）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哦，hey~这是一章差劲的更新，或者说更像是弄出来充数的。好吧，每次我试着写它的时候，这该死的东西总会榨干我的能量。在这儿给大家先道个歉。  
> 声明：我不拥有里面的一切，所以求你们别告我。  
>  Notes：holyastronauts桑在ig上弄了个非官方的OOR粉丝网站~它酷毙了！而且有专门的Toruka版块！你可以在这看到：www.ooers.com 请务必来看看（或者成为其中的一员）！太感谢了。
> 
> 而且，那些可爱的Toruka Community in VK 联图可以去（我电脑打不开外网，复制不下来原作者站得网址，大家可以去原文第六章的notes里翻一翻，果咩。）

正文：

在那之后，Takahiro在浴室里待了很久、很久。他恐惧的看着自己身上无数的齿印和吻痕，从双肩到胸口，直直蔓延到他的腰和大腿—该死的，他是吸血鬼吗？！—站在镜子跟前，令人同情的泪水喷涌而出。

脏。

我真是太他妈的脏了！

直到差不多冷静下来，他才打开淋浴。站在滚热的水柱下，他用抓挠的力道擦洗着自己能够到的每一寸皮肤。愤怒而激动的，Takahiro一遍又一遍擦洗着自己，直到皮肤通红，一道道抓痕突起；直到手腕上的伤口再一次裂开、流血；直到自己因为疼痛感而麻木——那些在他皮肤上温热潮湿的呼吸，那些该死的，在他毫不情愿的每一寸皮肤上落下的唇吻——来自回忆的感觉让他更加恶心。

该死的。

该死的！

他一边诅咒着一遍滑进放满了热水的浴缸。咬住了自己的下唇—紧紧的—以防自己因为已经忍受到现在的所有厌恶和疼痛而爆发，而尖叫出声。但尽管他死死的咬住嘴唇，他还是不能控制住那些眼泪。温热的水流从眼眶中涌出，瀑布一般，从他泛红的脸颊上滑过。

 

大概差不多两个小时之后，Taka终于决定是时候从浴室里出去了。他的皮肤的颜色变得像是梅子干，蒸汽和热水让他晕眩不已。当然， 他抑郁极了，但他不会就因为这个杀了自己。毕竟谁他妈的会在他突然的死亡之后照顾他的弟弟，嗯（huh）?

所以，是的。他不会真的把自己弄死。在浴缸里。

他穿好了衣服—长袖上衣和运动裤，他打算用它们遮住自己全身不受待见的吻痕—当然还有他受伤的手腕—他盯着天花板看了很久、很久。因为他他妈的为什么不这么做呢？

我的意思是，我他妈的到底该从哪儿弄来给Hiro买药的钱？！

房租下个月也到期了，那份狗屎一样的在餐馆里的工作根本填不上这些账单—而且，没有了那把吉他，他如此宝贵的吉他，参加演出几乎是不可能的了！

啊（argh）!

他粗暴的撸了一把自己的头发走向扔在一旁的衣服。他翻找起自己的记事本。那上面记录了他全部朋友的姓名和联络方式。既然已经走到这个地步了，就厚着脸求人家帮忙吧—

他从毛衣口袋里找到了本子。但一起被掏出来的不只是它！

什么鬼——

当一大堆10,000元面值的钞票掉在地上炸开时，Taka瞪大了眼睛。

“天哪，操他妈的！”Taka从这一堆钞票旁边跳开。他震惊的看着它们，再次向后退开，就像那是一股致命的熔岩流。“它们到底是从哪来的？！”

从你的口袋里，白痴，难道不是你把它们掏出来的吗，就在刚才？大脑嘲讽的回答着他自己。

好吧，很确定这肯定不是Taka的钱！见鬼，回来的时候我怎么一点感觉也没有？！而且更重要的是，这是谁的钱？

在Taka的脑海深处，他已经得到了一个模糊的答案。谁他妈能有如此的精力把这样一大笔钱塞进他的口袋？他扫视着掉在地上的一堆钞票—啊哈!—他立马扑向了混在其中违和得明显的纸条。他把纸条拾了起来。上面有字，又是它，那个完美的笔迹。

看起来你真的无视了那张支票啊。

那好吧，这些是你在夜总会唱歌的酬劳。你的声音神的很棒。

如果你需要更多，联系我。

Toru.

Wow.Taka紧握着纸条大声的读出了那个名字和那串数字—我们已经是互相称呼名字的关系了？！还有他是怎么预测到我不会直接收下那张该死的支票的？！他还通灵吗？

谁他妈真的会联系他啊！Taka揉皱了纸条把它塞进运动裤的口袋里。他叹了口气，重又看向了地上的那堆钞票。他发过誓不会接受男人的任何东西，但他现在真的、真的很需要钱。而且除此以外，这是他在那家夜总会里演出，光明正大赚到的钱，不是吗？

所以...

用这个应该不要紧吧？

他皱起了眉头。总之这儿有多少钱？Taka蹲下身在抓起散落的钞票数了一数。这只有大概十万块，但它显然远远多于自己演出一晚的酬劳！我只不过唱了几首歌，他们就给了我这么多了？！

真他妈该死！

那个人到底多有钱？！

他再一次叹了口气看向手里的一堆钱。确实，他在那晚上失去的不止是自己那把宝贝吉他—而且没有人，没有什么能重新挽回他的尊严了—但如果他不接受这些钱，那他很可能连Hiro也要失去了。

我...

我不想那样...

又叹了口气。眨了眨眼睛弄散了眼里的泪水。然后他站了起来，换了身衣服。他已经堕落了，是的，但他不能把他的弟弟拖进自己这边的泥水。所以他现在会用这些钱，然后为他们自己重新找一份工作。这样他就能赚到足够的钱，然后在下一次见到那个Yamashita Toru的时候把它们甩到他那张该死的帅脸上了！

啊（Ah）...我打赌那会让人感觉好极了~！

 

在那晚之后回归到正常生活，对Takahiro来说痛苦极了—从睡梦中突然惊醒简直是一种折磨—红色会爬上他的整个脸颊，汗水会湿透他的睡衣—每一个早上。他不能正常的吃饭，因为每当他张开嘴，都会有种幻觉。他仍能感觉到男人的那张嘴；然后是那条陌生的舌头，无耻的侵入自己的口腔；还有男人永远咧着笑意的一双薄唇，它们无数次的滑过他的脸颊。胆汁会在这些感觉之后涌上他的喉咙，而且如果他很幸运的没能处在一个好的状态——或者说不够坚强地——去对付那种由内向外的恶心感，但无论如何努力的扼制那股来自胃部的翻涌，他最终都会吐出来。

好消息是Hiro大部分时间都在学校。

另一件好事儿是Taka有成堆的长袖衫、毛衣和连帽衫——尽管它们看起来像神坛祭台一样老旧。他还去了最近的、也是最让人怀疑的HIV检测中心，因为他可没法儿确定这个人是否在他身上留下了什么恶心的病菌。Taka不记得红发的男人是否戴了套——而且Taka还没有蠢到认为自己是他上过的第一个男人。所以他去了医院—在恐惧和耻辱中颤抖着—害怕自己会被人认出来，会被人询问他他妈的到底为什么要来验血。只—只是确认一下。

结果证明他的血液里没有毛病。完全的干净且健康。

知道了结果之后，Taka松了口气，闪电般冲出了医院。他选了一条人少的路回家，因为碰到或者看见其他人往自己的方向投来的眼神或目光仍会让他焦躁不堪。毫无疑问，他几近崩溃，但他他妈的会尽全力活得像原来一样。不是为了他自己，不是为了他那残破不堪的自尊。是为了Hiro。

一切的一切都是为了Hiro。

所以他找了另一份新的工作来弥补没法演出的损失。他把男人给的钱都花在了Hiro的药上，他甚至没想过在日常的开销中使用它们。他整天整天的工作—拼命且长时间的—在每一天结束的时候，他都筋疲力尽疲惫不堪，身体几乎是尖叫着让他停下，去休息，哪怕就是那么一小会儿。但他就是一点也不。但除此以外，事实证明长时间的工作能够很好地分散他的注意力，让他在独自在家时不去想那些缠绕在他脑子里恶心、压抑的事情。

但这所有的痛苦，所有肉体上的疼痛，所有内心的抑郁，在Hiro回到家时都会神奇的消失。每当这时，Hiro那稚气满满的脸上都会带着一个大大的笑容，推开门便一刻不停的对他讲述今天发生了什么。

Taka会在这时满意的微笑，他喜欢听Hiro在讲述每一个故事时升降起伏的声调。今天他的小弟弟交到了新的朋友。是的，这些新朋友要比Hiro大一点儿，Taka几乎就要开口警告他多去交一些同龄的朋友，但仅仅是看着那张脸上兴奋的笑容，他最终什么也没有说。

他很高兴Hiro现在过着正常的生活，而远不再是那个瘦小、虚弱，近乎忧郁的Hiroki。那时候每当他不能呼吸或者胸口疼得要命的时候，他总是缩在角落，死命的攥住自己的衣服。

“Sho-chan有个乐队，他告诉我我可以去玩儿，去看他们的排练。哥哥（nii-chan）”，Hiro满脸希望的朝他笑着。Taka把手上那碗味增汤放到了弟弟跟前然后坐在了他的对面，“哥哥（nii-chan），我能去吗？我保证不会在外面待到太晚...”

Taka没能立即回答他。两兄弟都知道熬夜对更年轻的男孩儿的健康有多大的影响。但Hiro一般不会向Taka要求些什么，事实上他对他弟弟在生活中表现出来的成熟感到困惑。见鬼，他甚至比我还要成熟，该死的！所以当Hiroki—很罕见的—要求些什么的时候，Taka总是，总会满足他。再说了，就只这一次，不是吗？

所以他点头同意了，从餐桌对面的男孩儿那儿得到了一个胜利的笑容。

“别太激动，”他警告道，一点儿也不想让Hiro仅因为这个而病发，“而且我希望结束之后他们能送你回来。东京不是个能随意让青少年在大晚上出去闲逛的好地方。”他意有所指的说。Taka的话来源于他的亲身经历。Hiroki点了点头，感谢了哥哥的允许，然后双手合十感谢起桌上过于简单但是十分美味的食物。只是Taka的心早就不在这儿了。

他回到了那家夜总会旁边黑暗的巷子，眼前浮现出红发男人充满恶意的笑容。

他因为那一瞬间的回忆而颤抖。

他他妈的对东京的夜晚到底有多危险这件事儿，清楚极了...

 

两周相安无事的过去了。Taka开始以为他已经重新掌握住了自己的生活。他开始认为一切都在往好的方向发展，他自己也很好，但现实让他那些充满希望的想法瞬间破灭。

那是在某个中午之前，Hiro已经去上学了，而Taka也在一家餐馆上完大夜班，刚从床上爬起来，门铃就响了。

嗯（huh）？

他穿着拖鞋朝门口走着，心想着会是谁。他们没有约好了要过来的客人——就像真的有人会想来拜访他们似的——所以他想着有可能是Hiro出了什么事。这个想法让他冲了过去，丝毫没有犹豫地打开了门。然而，迎接他的却是一个毫无所指—熟悉至极的—微笑。

你...你...

在看到那身合贴的黑色西装时，他能感觉到自己的心脏跳漏了一拍。巷子中改变他命运的那一夜的记忆洪水般冲进他的大脑。他当即便后退了一步——恐惧、震惊，Taka甚至不能感知其他。

他们在这儿...

他们知道我住的地方...

他们知道我们住的地方...

他们到这来了—！

他抓住了金属的门把手，随时准备着把它关上。而与此同时，那个熟悉的男人倚靠在了门上，防止它被彻底关死。Taka的眼睛恐惧的睁大，他看向男人那双眯起的眼睛，“不—不——”

“哦，不。别这样啦”，男人说道，不赞成的啧着舌头，“别担心，我们不是为了再一次把你打晕了带走才来这儿的，Taka-chan~”

他妈的，

他知道我的名字！

他到底是怎么知道我的名字的？！

好的吧，还记得他在黑道混吗？我甚至惊讶他们隔了这么久才再来打扰你——他尖酸的那个人格在脑子里调侃着。

等等。

“那—那你来这儿干嘛？”他弱气的，用受到惊吓般的声音问道。Taka的手指紧紧抓住了门把手直到关节发白。也许是因为他们看见了Taka在他们老大房子里的所作所为？或者也许他们知道了Taka把所有的那些钱花在了Hiro的药上？或者...也许...

你逃不开我的。

也许他们的头领...那个天杀的红发混蛋...他想要...想要Takahiro去...

“别表现的这么害怕，Taka-chan.”

“别叫我Taka-chan！”他怒气冲冲的说着，但男人仍朝他微笑。那个笑容稚气而纯真，在他脸上相当得令人毛骨悚然。毕竟考虑到他是个黑道，而且可能已经杀了上百，或者数以千计的人。

“你的嘴巴确实挺不饶人的，嗯（huh）？”男人认真措着辞形容道，然后他弯下腰，从地上拿起了一个包装精美的礼盒，“总之，给你！”他把盒子朝门缝推过去。“大哥（Aniki）希望你收下这个。是巧克力吧，我猜？来自巴黎的，最好的。他上周去了趟巴黎来着。而且你知道吗？”

Taka想说他不知道，而且他他妈的一点也不关心。但他正忙着把盒子推出来，守好自己那道该死的门。

“这是他特意为你买的!他从没给他过去的...情人，准备过任何礼物。你对他非常的特别，难道你不这么认为？”

“我不这么认为，”他说，而且他真的很不喜欢“情人”这个说法。那天晚上发生的事情不是因爱而起的，不可能会是爱——那是纯粹的欲望，是纯粹的属于动物的性爱。是强奸。“请你把它拿回去然后告诉你老大（Aniki）或者你老板或者随你怎么叫的那个人，”Taka不知道他原来真的有胆子嘲讽像是门口的男人那样的人。他眯起眼睛，让自己看起来尽可能的具有威胁性。“爽快点滚回去！巧克力你自己留着吧！”他一巴掌甩过去，把那个无辜的盒子砸向了男人西装得体的胸口，“从我这儿滚出去！”

“呃，我甚至都没进你的—”

“他妈的滚出去！！！”他尖叫着，让这个看起来精力充沛的男人跳了起来，紧抓着盒子后退了一大步。但他还是用带了些杀意的眼神瞪了Taka一眼。

“老板是对的，你真的很棘手啊。”然后他检查起了手上的盒子，抬起一双大睁着的狗狗眼看向了Taka，“...那（Nee），既然你不想要，我能拿着这些巧克力嘛？”

...

Taka想给这个愚蠢的海藻头上来一下。好吧，他的头发看起来真他妈像一坨绿海藻！但他的身子正忙着在恐惧中发抖，所以他能做到的只有瞪着那个一身正装的男人，好像他能用锋利的眼神就杀死他。“你大可以把它们全塞进自己的喉咙里，我一点也不会介意！滚出去！永远不要再回来，否则我就叫警——”

Taka没有说完警察这个词，那个微笑着的男人便已经倾身向前，伸手紧紧抓住了门把手防止它关上。他的眼睛眯成了一条缝，显得眼角尖利。低下头男人对Taka微笑起来，笑容有些疯狂。

该死的，为什么他们每个人在上一刻看起来愉快无比，在下个瞬间立刻就充满了杀意？！他们都是双向障碍患者还是什么玩意儿？！

“你不该那么做的。如果我是你，Taka-chan~”他唱歌儿似的说道，就像他没有再Taka家的正门口直白的威胁他。“而且就算你这么做了，大哥（Aniki）在警局也有相当的势力，所以永远不要想着去找警察，如果你想活得跟现在一样的话，好吗（ne）...？”

Taka从来没像现在这样呆愣着不知道如何是好，自从...好吧，自从那个红发的黑道在那个晚上强奸了他之后。这个男人的眼睛太令人害怕了，和他年轻的脸上灿烂的笑容形成了鲜明的对比。他看起来很严肃而且充满了杀意。这让Taka不能自控的颤抖。他咽了口口水点了点头。

Taka不是害怕自己会没命。他害怕Hiro会。既然他们知道了，既然这些该死的黑社会知道了他们住在哪，那个红发的男人就能够轻易地道这儿来，然后做一些...不可描述的事情...不仅是对他，还可能对他宝贝的弟弟！

我必须保护Hiro...

我必须竭尽所能的保护Hiro让他远离这些人！

所以即使他的整个身心都在叫嚣着让他捅死这个男人，并且忘记这件自己曾把他挡在门外的可怕的、糟糕透顶的事情——Taka退步了，像个听话的、害怕极了的孩子一样点了点头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——我把这三个人写成了令人毛骨悚然的家伙（Tomo,Ryota,Toru）  
> ——Taka就不该接受Toru的任何东西，因为天知道这个黑帮老大会怎样索取什么样的报酬  
> ——我认为刚被强奸之后去做检查是很正常的？？（或者不？）
> 
> 你怎么认为？  
> 谢谢阅读！而且，哦，我把章节数从7更新到了8.并且在下一章还会有一些社社的剧情（？）尽情期待吧~！


	7. Like A Whisper in My Ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恐惧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为明天是我的生日，所以我早了一点放出了更新，吼吼吼吼！只要再来一章，这篇fic就会再次处于半中断状态了（很抱歉，天知道我多想定期更新，但是，呃，衰事真的、真的就是会发生。）  
> 总之，这儿是更新。  
> 声明：这篇文章是虚构的，请不要起诉我。

正文：

那不是他们来找他的最后一次。

几乎是每一天，那个西装革履、总是很开心的混蛋—Tomoya—就像是现在这样，一边愉快地介绍自己，一边递出一只包装精致的腕表——每一天，他都会蹦到Taka家门口，给Taka送来各式各样的礼物。

珠宝、饰品，华丽的糕点和高规格的肉品—后两者几乎让Taka的口水流到地板上，因为那是他第一次，而且可能也是唯一一次亲眼见到这些奢侈的食物。但他不会大声承认的，不可能会——还有衣服，钥匙（WTF，一辆车？！），六本木一座山庄的公寓所属契约和位于涩谷的一座房产的证明——它们都来自于那位固执的红发黑帮头目。

那人到底是多有钱？！

但是无论那些东西怎样的诱人，怎样的美味，怎样的让人眼花缭乱，Taka都不会—也从没有—甚至是有一点犹豫的把它们扔回Tomoya的手上。他不需要这些东西。见鬼，他一点也不需要那个那个变态送来的任何东西！

我只想脑子里能清净一点！

还有，能回到在这些家伙不知道从哪儿突然蹦出来，强迫我收下那些不知所谓的礼物之前，我正常普通的生活！

这样的要求很过分吗？！

一点也不！

即使Taka很明确地表达了他对那些礼物的敌意，即使在该死的每一次他都一边咒骂着一边把门甩到Tomoya脸上，那个被拒之门外的人也总是，总是在第二天重新出现在他的门口——带着他大哥（Aniki）命令他送过来的另一件昂贵礼物。

但是，即使这个海藻头的出现让他深感事情的恶化，Taka也还是在某种程度上很感激这个让人发毛的男人总是选择在上学时间来戳他的门铃。Taka可不想让Hiro在他们的公寓门口看到这种...这种新形势的霸凌。

除此以外，我也根本不想让这些人看见我的弟弟！

他...

Hiro对这些冷些的人来说太过纯洁了！所以他很感激，即使他不得不经历那一回又一回长达半个多小时的对峙，一次又一次地告诉Tomoya滚开，告诉他去把他带来的那些无所谓是什么的礼物塞进他老板的喉咙里。

就像现在这样。

 

“但大哥（Aniki）不希望这样嘛，”他笑了起来，露出了两排牙齿，然后把一个看起来很让人眼熟的黑色皮箱展示在了他跟前，“他告诉我这回你绝对会爱上它的，你知道的。”

“你知道我不在乎，对吗？”Taka把身子藏在门后，只露出一张冷脸。尽管是在跟这个糟糕透顶的人进行一场同样糟糕透顶了的对话，Taka仍不认为他会跨过门槛，来破坏他房子本身特有的某种圣洁。

我是说，他们已经知道我住哪儿了，所以我不需要他们再闯进来了！

那就太过分了！

“当然，当然，”来人点头道，他海草一样的头发因为这个动作跳来跳去，“但是先来看看它嘛。要知道，找到一个完全一模一样的真的相当困难呢。”

完全一模一样的什么？

Tomoya的话...很明显的激起了Taka的兴趣。那个盒子绝对是为了某把吉他量身打造的...这让他意识到他是有多想念自己那个老伙计。看一眼里面的东西也不会掉块肉，不是吗？就是瞄一眼，所以...

精致却颤抖不停的灵巧手指从门缝里伸出来，抓住了那个巨大的箱子。这是Taka第一次从Tomoya手上接下什么，而这显然也让Tomoya开心极了，一个满意的笑容在他脸上绽开。这个海藻头笑得像朵花儿。太他妈令人毛骨悚然了！尤其是当Taka挣扎着拉开了拉链的时候感觉到那双眼睛几乎随着他的手指的每一个动作而移动。他无视了男人但依旧保持着警惕，他害怕Tomoya会就这么跳进来然后再一次把他拖到别的地方。但是当盒子被完全打开的时候，Taka的脑子里一片漆黑。那是一把完美的Gibson Les Paul原声。

它看起来太让人熟悉了，像极了他那把老吉他。Taka没能控制住突然涌上眼眶的泪水。突然的，他想念极了那些在俱乐部和Livehouse里的表演生活；突然的，他想念极了他那位老朋友，它曾见证了自己曾经历的每一次大笑，每一滴眼泪，每一回发火。

他的吉他……

他知道突然为自己的乐器放声大哭很奇怪，但是该死的，在过去的几年里，对他来说，音乐就是他的一切。那一直是他的慰藉，是让他能够从这个残酷而苦涩的生活中暂时逃脱的东西。在所有人都离开他，抛下他一人照顾Hiroki的时候，只有他的吉他一直都在。

而现在...

我的吉他...

托起这把乐器，Taka把它贴近自己的胸口——他的双眼因惊讶而张大，目光舔舐着那柔软光滑的木头——就像是抱着个新生儿似的，小心翼翼地拦着琴颈拥着琴身，然后Takahiro直直地看向Tomoya——

男人笑得得意，然后他点了点头，沉默的告诉他这把琴已经是他的了。

——这让Taka意识到这把珍贵的白色吉他不是他的—不是他原来的那把—而且还是那个让他承受了太多的混蛋叫人送来的。他告诉自己永远不要接受那个混蛋送来的任何东西。因为如果他允许他买下自己的原谅，如果他给了男人那种“Taka很乐意接受他所有的宠爱和送来的东西”的印象，会让他像一个真正的、便宜下贱的妓。但是天哪该死的——无论Taka多么想要否认，他都不能摆脱这个可怕的悲惨的事实。他再也不可能买得起这样的一把吉他了。

他有一个弟弟要养；要付公寓的房租和日常的各种开销。这么看来，为他自己买把吉他？很明显这不是该考虑的事情。

他得花上几个月，甚至是几年的时间才能挣到买上这样一把吉他的钱。

可是我不可能再像这样，在没有音乐的情况下支撑着自己活下去了...

他咽了口唾沫，罪恶感和羞耻心在他担忧着看向那个微笑着的男人时吞噬了他——那把吉他依然紧紧地靠在他的胸口——Taka颤抖着，小心的开了口。

“真的...”他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“我真的可以...留下它吗？”

Tomoya眨了眨眼表示赞同，先是愣了一下但随之便绽开了一个笑脸，“当然！大哥（Aniki）为了这个搜遍了整个东京呢。他是唯一一个足够近距离看见过你的吉他的人，他得确保我们买到了对的东西，”他叹了口气，回忆起什么似的微笑道。与此同时，Taka也因为回忆起自己把那把旧吉他狠狠砸在了那人的脑袋上而畏缩—

日了狗了！

“你小子可确实把大哥（Aniki）伤得不轻啊，那个时候，哈啊（huh）？他当时可真的流了血呢！”

“呃（Errhh）…”Taka小心翼翼地退回他的公寓，他一点也不愿想起那天晚上恐怖而苦涩的记忆，“你觉得他...他生我的气了吗？”

“生气？”Tomoya问道，随后立马大笑了起来—笑声吓了Taka一跳，因为天哪，我还以为他要在地上打滚呢，该死的！

“他当然会生气了！没有人能像那样在他头上砸碎一把吉他，而且还能活着离开！所以，说真的，大哥（Aniki）他真就这么放过你了，Taka-chan~！”

被放过了。

Taka感觉他的全身—从脚趾尖到耳尖—在听到那个词的时候，以可以感知的速度发起红热。放过了？你把被强行带走叫作“放过”？把那充斥着整晚的恐惧和痛苦的尖叫称作“放过”？

我他妈的可不这么认为。

Tomoya大概看出了现在正在沉默着的Taka的愤怒，他叹了口气，明智的向后退了一步：“不管你现在正在想什么，我仍然觉得对大哥来说，你是特别的—”

“特别？”他不客气地打断道，他的左眼因为愤怒激动的情绪而抽搐，“这就是他一直在拿这些昂贵的东西贿赂我的原因？”

“这些被叫做‘礼物’，Taka-chan—”

“我看起来很容易被这些‘礼物’打动吗？！”他再次打断道。蓄积在他眼眶中的泪水闪着光，Tomoya有些茫然地看着他。

“我不知道，”他耸了耸肩，“但是你不是刚接受了那把吉他吗？”

“为什么你—”，

“总之！”在Taka向他那张蠢爆了的笑脸伸出爪子的同时Tomoya跳了开来，听着Taka气愤的话语从心底发出大笑，“大哥（Aniki）说他很快会再次见到你，做好心理准备，好吗（ne）?”

“什么.”

“拜-拜，Taka-chan~！”

然后他就走了。就那样走了。把困惑且止不住颤抖的Takahiro留在了身后。

 

Taka迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。他想不起来自己是什么时候睡着的了，但是他好像——等等，现在几点了？我上班要迟到了！

他试着向四周张望，但是太暗了。他感觉自己的后背因为长时间的僵坐而疼痛——

等一下？我坐着睡着了？

那-那不可能！

“哦，你确实不可能那样，Takahiro...”

恐惧在他听见了那人熟悉嗓音的瞬间，贯穿了他的身体——那人令人恐惧得熟悉的——嗓音。那个晚上充满了恐惧和无助的记忆洪水一样冲回了他的大脑。僵挺着身子动惮不得，他意识到了那个低沉而充满磁性的声音的主人就在自己附近。

他-他在这儿…

他的眼睛快速地扫视整个房间，寻找那个成为他噩梦的人的身影；双耳尽力的搜寻，搜寻附近任何一点声响动静，任何一丝呼吸的声音，但是没有一个人在那——什么都没有。

“你射了之后就睡着了，”声音从后面传来，让他脊椎发麻，就在他的右耳后面，“我呢？你打算就这样不管我了吗？”

就哪样？

Taka尝试着抬起胳膊够那个男人并打算用上吃奶的力气给他的脸上来一下，但他发现他做不到，因为—什么啊！—

他低下头看去，终于意识到他的双手手腕被某种柔软的皮革困在了椅子的扶手上！什么情况—

内心恐慌起来。他的眼睛逐渐的适应了房间的黑暗，终于他发现自己什么都没穿—像他出生那天一样赤裸着—尽管他的手笔和躯干被皮革和锁链束缚。在注意到有什么东西像领子一样束缚着他的脖颈时，他咽了口口水，艰难的。而且那东西还连着条锁链，荡在胸口发出恼人的声响。

Whoah,whoah,whoah！

这-这是个什么装扮啊？！

看起来就像是直接从什么BDSM的色情片里照搬下来的场景，该死的！他尽全力想要挣脱束缚，额头上冒出一层薄汗，然后蓄积的汗珠顺着他烧红了的脸颊，滑到他的下颚线，攀上他的喉结而后接着向下，到他的肩膀、胸口、腹部...然后…然后…

“操，cao-啊！”在感觉到有什么圆圆的东西的时候他尖叫出声，有什么圆圆的、正在他下面震动的—不，不对，它不仅是在他下面，还被深深塞在了他的屁股里！那玩意疯了似的震动着，带动着他最私密处肉壁颤抖不已。这让Taka整个人痛苦难耐。但是...

但是...

这让他也陷入了某种奇怪的快感之中。

“什-什么—”他不停地喘着，双眼因下身美妙的感觉而紧闭。他尝试着合拢大腿，“那是—啊-什么？！”不针对任何人，他咬紧了牙关。

“这是对你的惩罚。你睡过去了，留我在这硬着。”那个男人——那个操蛋的强奸犯——终于出现在了他的眼前。一身黑衣，仍像是在燃烧一样的火红头发。那双无精打采的眼睛紧紧盯着Taka不停颤抖的身体。这让Taka咽下了一声呻吟，几乎就要脱口而出的一声—

为、为什么我甚至像个婊子一样浪叫，该死的？！

一个自满的笑容缓慢地在男人脸上绽开，他晃了晃手上像是遥控器似的东西，“你越来越淘气了，Takahiro...”

Taka呻吟出了声，只是因为男人慵懒的念出了他的名字。用和他声音同样慵懒的步调，男人一步步走进了正困着Taka的扶手椅。男人将双手分别撑在了椅子的两支扶手上然后向下倾靠。他的双唇距离Taka颤抖不已的嘴唇只有几厘米的距离。

“看看你...”他低语着—象征着男人的烟酒和麝香气味向着Taka扑面而来—他被自己下身突然的烧灼感吓了一跳—他觉得自己的小腹里面热的不像话。他迫切的想要得到释放。“但是，也许你还挺享受这样的惩罚的，”他靠得更近了，滚烫粗糙的舌头用力的顺着Taka通红的脸向下舔着，直直拖到下巴。一条湿漉漉的痕迹被留了下来。对着Taka通红的、燃烧似的脸，男人低语着：“…也许，你想射，再射一次，是吗（huh）？”

“什么…不-不…”Taka隐忍着，将脸转向一边。但红发的混蛋粗暴的捏住了他的下巴，强迫他直直看像自己压迫感满满的双眼，“我...我不想—”

“你当然想，”他嘲弄道，从男人低沉的声音里可以明显地听出他玩味的意思，“看看你可爱的小家伙…它又开始出水了。但你还在说你不想射？”

上帝啊—Taka的眼睛背叛着他的意识向下看去，他看见了那令自己骄傲的小家伙—它完全硬挺起来了，尖端还在不停地吐水—就像是在乞求着释放—这让他恐惧且羞耻的瞪大了眼睛。

怎么会这样！

不！

不！

但是随后，那个在他屁股里的该死的东西突然开始更加疯狂地震动起来。这让Taka瞪大了眼睛。那股奇妙的感觉抓住了他，他的脚趾因快感的累积和对释放的迫切寻求而收紧蜷曲。

“不-不要！”他抽噎着，不停摇着头，这让男人露出了愉快而宠溺的笑容。“我不想-啊-不—停下—别，啊嗯！”

“我可以给你想要的，你知道的。”那个混蛋冷淡地说着，然后他突然，跪了下来——突然的动作让Taka惊讶地张大了嘴巴。因为天啊，他从没想过那个骄傲的，淫荡的，强大的日本黑手党首领会在一个——一个全裸着、颤抖不止，普通得彻底，就像是Takahiro——一样的人面前跪下！

那实在是...

仅仅是那样的认知便让他兴奋，一种对未知欲望的渴求油然而生。他低头向下看去，想要控制的欲望、来自下体的热度和迫切寻求释放的感情与动作方向相反，越升越高，越来越强烈—穿过自己挂满了泪珠的睫毛—他看向了红发男人危险且令人恼怒的帅脸。

别-别那么看我！

别！不要！

“告诉我，Takahiro，”他咕哝着，用鼻子蹭起了Taka大腿内侧的柔软皮肤—他温热的，温热的呼吸让Taka汗毛直立，“求我，求我我就让你射出来...”

我不xian—

“...用我的嘴。”

那是压死他的最后一根稻草。

仅仅是对那副画面的想象—这个强大、冷血的混蛋跪在那儿像是品尝一块美味的糖果一样舔着Taka的小家伙—像是第一个晚上他无数次做的那样——仅是想象，那感觉也太过了，对Taka脆弱的神经来说。他把头向后仰去，一声颤抖的呻吟从他不自觉分开的双唇里泻出。是一声持续时长，类似尖叫的声音。腹诈着身体对自己意识的背叛，他闭紧了双眼—

“不-不要！！！”

——大喘着气睁开了眼睛，自己公寓的白色天花板向他打起了招呼。

什-什么...

他不停地眨着眼睛，大口喘着气四下扫视着房间—尽自己最大的努力在刚结束的噩梦后平复自己紧张的神经。太阳穴抽痛着，身体不停地颤抖。在终于意识到刚才那个，又是一个过分真实的梦—自从Tomoya撂下那句话后的第四个晚上—他低吼着，仰躺会自己的被褥。

那算什么啊？

看起来太真实了。

那感觉太真实了。

那太让人恶心了，太蠢了，而且...而且太...

用自己仍在颤抖的双手，Taka小心翼翼地掀起了毯子。他看见自己的阴茎像是跟木头一样硬挺。他他妈的完全勃起了。

什么情况？！

又是这样？！为什么在一场噩梦之后我会起反应？！这可能会发生吗？！我甚至一点都不觉得享受！而且看在他妈的上帝的份上，我不是一个享受让人把鸡巴插在屁股里的同性恋！

Taka咕哝了一声，开始想一些令人恶心的东西把刚才脑子里的想法赶走——穿比基尼的肥婆、性格恶劣的小太妹、蠕虫、会讲话的蜘蛛——他完全没有意识到那个黑帮老大现在甚至已经侵入到了他最隐私的潮湿梦境之中了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那是什么，Taka？！  
>  你，有可能，是个隐M吗？！LOL  
>  请告诉我你是怎么想的，因为说实话，写这章的时候我满脸通红。  
>  谢谢阅读~！


	8. You Play Me Like A Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka不大对劲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 当然，写了这个的我脑子也有问题。  
> 下一回再下定论吧~！  
> 声明：我不拥有这些。这只是个虚假的故事，所以他妈的给我冷静一点，别拿侵权告我。

自从Tomoya扔下那句话之后，夜晚对Taka来说就成了一种折磨。那些梦，不，那些噩梦—它们绝对是噩梦—瘟疫一样纠缠着Taka。他心中唯一的平静慰藉正逐渐被那个黑道的红男人所侵蚀——男人的狞笑，他的眼睛，他深沉且磁性的嗓音和那双大而有力的手和罪恶的嘴唇，它们在Taka身上游荡纠缠，带给男孩怪异的感觉——它们让他在床上扭动不停。而后Taka会惊醒，冷汗爬满全身。

总-总是这样！

确实。

从那个男人存在的噩梦中惊醒成为了一种日常。几天下来，Taka的眼窝陷得越来越深，黑眼圈越来越重。，仿佛是在向全世界宣告他自己是多么的焦虑、疲惫，失眠得有多厉害。

 

“真是的（mou），你真的该收下这些，”Tomoya说着，捧着个装满了全日本最大最新鲜的梨子的礼盒——那本来该是Taka一辈子都见不到的品种，“大哥（Aniki）不会希望看到你这么瘦的，Taka-chan！”

“你觉得我瘦了这么多是谁的错？！”他反驳道，双手像之前那样放在了门把手上，但没有再因为紧张和害怕而死死地用力。这样，也已经成为了一种日常，因为Tomoya很可能认为他开始接受这些礼物了，自从Taka几天以前——尽管是很勉强的——接受了那把吉他之后。

别他妈的做梦了！

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈~！”黑道男人笑得愉快，“但这些是市面上最高规格的日本梨了！我们甚至跑到了高知县的针木农场订购！”他说明着，就像Taka会因为这些放弃他的坚持，“而且大哥（Aniki）希望你收下它，他觉得只有最好的才能配得上最可爱的人，之类的。你不觉得还挺甜蜜的嘛？”

不。这他妈的令人毛骨悚然好吗。

“我不知道。”他耸了耸肩，愤怒地用手指拨弄着自己卷曲凌乱的头发，“但是吧，嘿，怎么说呢，你是不是差不多了？就是麻烦你滚回去好吗？我上班，又要迟到了，如果你还要继续堵在我门口的话！”

黑帮男人不赞成的咂着舌头，但是像往常一样，Taka一点也不在乎——男人放下递给Taka的盒子：“好的吧，我会把这些带回去的，也许他还能给我点儿？”一个充满了希望的笑容在他脸上绽开。他很快摇了摇头把一脸的傻笑甩掉，“总之你真的该多吃点了！你最近开起来像个幽怨的女人，Taka-chan~！”

“哦，现在你真的惹到我了，海藻头混—”

“那么！”Tomoya灵活地跳开了，把那盒梨举过了头顶，“明天见了，Taka-chan~!”

别再过来了，该死的（mou）！

——————————

再一次的，Taka从噩梦中惊醒。他知道自己的脑子大概出了什么问题——没再试图躺下去恢复呼吸拉回不知道飘到那儿的意识，他迅速地爬了起来——差点摔倒，床单绊住了他的腿——像个失去了意识的僵尸，Taka跌跌撞撞地冲进了浴室，飞快的锁上了浴室的门。

在意识到自己正在作甚饿之前，他已经靠在了洗手池的台子上。衬衫下摆卷了起来，被自己咬在唇间；脱下的裤子滑落在脚踝；而他的双手—正用一种狂乱的方式抚摸着自己炽热坚挺的性器。

他知道这大错特错——他很清楚在那个强奸犯出现的噩梦之后这么做糟透了，但是...但是——

 

“Wow，”在Taka被迫着释放的时候，男人满意地舔了舔嘴唇。男孩跪坐在山下雕刻般的小腹上—他颤抖不止的粉红色性器一刻不停的冒着水，几近乞求般的渴望着从那个掌握着他的混蛋手下解脱。“在有人看着你的时候，你真的会感觉更好呢，嗯（hun）？”

——————————

“我-我没有…”回顾着梦里的场景，Taka咬着自己那件旧衬衫呢喃着——场面不可思议的色情——红发的男人躺在巨大的床上，背靠着层叠的枕头，视线一刻不移地盯着Taka的腹股沟。而Taka的视线则在男人身上那条巨大的东方龙身上游移。龙正毫无违和地装饰着男人苍白的皮肤。黑色墨水渗入皮肤深处刻画成的线条随着身体的动作而动作，那条龙就像是真的活在男人身上，而且它还准备好了随时一口吞下可怜的男孩。那副景象——那双火热的目光烤炙着他颤抖的身体——双手像是被什么驱动了似的，更快地动作了起来，Taka更加绝望的渴求着释放，“嗯...没-啊...”

我不相信自己真的这么做了！

他的大脑——他的意识和理智崩塌得彻底，它们吼叫着让他停下，这样是不对的——那个操妈的混蛋把自己搞得一塌糊涂——但他正从洪水般涌进大脑的色情场景中寻求着快感——全身的血液径直向他硬得发疼的下身奔去——彻底丧失了思考的能力。

太肮脏了-啊-太，太令人作呕了！

但即使是这样，他的双手仍然紧握着自己，手指从底部滑上顶端，双腿几乎因为绝顶的快感并拢。

怎么会...

怎么会感觉这么的，这么的好？

——————————

“好？”

Taka把眼睛睁开了一道缝，泪水沾上了他长长的睫毛，像极了黎明时草叶上挂着的露水——这让他很难透过视线看清什么。低下头，看向黑道男人的脸，男人标志性的笑容在他的薄唇上绽开。那副嘴脸让Taka憎恶至极——男人抓住了他的臀肉，柔软的后穴被强硬地塞进了男人的手指。

通进来的瞬间Taka呻吟出声——脑海中的男人粗暴的揉捏着他的屁股，然后一把将他拉向前——手下的动作更大了—

哦-嗯.不！别-别那么做，别再—

——男人温暖潮湿的嘴再一次包裹住了Taka坚挺着抽搐的小家伙，舔舐吸吮着，还时不时用牙齿碰触一下那敏感的器官。男孩在厌恶与恐惧中颤抖不止。还有，天哪——除了那些令人作呕的感觉以外——还有该死的快感！他的双手紧抓着男人布满纹身的肩膀—一点也不在意自己不是很锋利的指甲早已经在那苍白的皮肤上留下了一道道抓痕——他向前曲起身体，将脸和呻吟全部埋进了自己深栗色的长发，“不-不要再—停下，我要...我要sh...”

——————————

Taka弯下腰，手指紧紧地握在了自己身上——他的脚趾在高潮即将来临的快感中收紧。裤子脱在脚边，喘着粗气低低呻吟着——他看着汗珠从自己身上滑落，滴在冰冷的浴室地砖上。

更-更多...

就快到了...

 

作为一个像他这样虐待成瘾的混蛋，黑道男人确实停下了动作——他放开了Taka硬得发疼的性器，清晰下流的闷哼从男人的薄唇间渗出——这让Taka恼火极了。他低下头，看见了男人上扬的嘴角、沾满唾液和精水的双唇，一声淫荡而响亮的呻吟也不受控制的从他的唇间泄出。

什—什么——

只要再多一点我就能—

“那就，射吧，”不自觉的颤抖让Taka更多的呻吟出声——仅仅是那低沉磁性的声音和那双从下往上看着Taka，贪婪而充满欲求的凶狠眼睛，男人就将他推向了高潮的边缘——“为我射出来吧，Takahiro...”

——————————

“啊嗯！”

当精液喷射而出时Taka咬紧了嘴唇。白色的浓稠沾满了他先前快速动作的双手。快感让他颤抖着闭上了双眼，一阵阵温热的、电流般的酥麻感穿过他的血管。全身的血液快乐而满足的涌动跳跃着，白色的斑点模糊了Taka的视线。

他尝试着重建因释放的快感而一塌糊涂的大脑，从他的口中，暖湿的厚重水汽夺路冲出。

感觉很好。太好了。

怎么会有错得这么离谱、这么让人恶心，但又该死的给人感觉如此舒服的事情呢？！

高潮带来的快感在秒针的嘀嗒声中逐渐褪去——生理的释放让因为挫败感和之前长时间的压抑而空虚不已的身体感到满足——Taka视线在房间里游荡，床单上房间里，都是他造成的一片混乱。蛛网一样的精液从他手上滑落，滚到他光裸的大腿上，接着又沾上了他被撕扯得不成样的衣服。他那张慌乱而淫荡的脸也沾染了些许。  
他突然陷入了某种深重的负罪感和恐惧之中。除此以外，这一切还让他恶心不已。

他令自己感到恶心。

想着男人自慰的感觉好极了，好吧，但这仍然让人腑脏翻滚。胃里有一阵强烈的排斥感，他逼着Taka把他晚餐吃的全部吐出来。

难以置信。

不可原谅。

但他没有吐出来——他不能——他太虚弱了。颤抖的膝盖让他允许自己跪倒在地，允许自己蜷缩成团。安静的啜泣起来，羞耻和恐惧让他停止不住的颤抖。浑身发烫——Takahiro在这间冰冷的浴室里，孤独而破碎。

——————————

“哥哥你还好吗？”

Hiro的声音突然从身后传来，神经紧绷的Taka勉强控制住了身体的畏缩。他正在为两人做早餐，还有Hiro的便当——就像一个认真负责的兄长那样。他醒得有点儿早——撒谎，那显然是个谎言。就因为那些愚蠢荒谬的梦，他昨晚连眼睛都没眨一下。为了不让自己想起那些，Taka决定让这一天变得再忙碌一点儿。

“我当然很好，”关小了炉火，Taka微笑着转向了他的小弟弟。他之前这么做过，微笑着像是一切正常。尽管他的内里正在逐渐死去。

我必须得这么做，他肯定着，我要保护Hiro。

一个好哥哥绝对不能让他的弟弟（Ototou）为他担心。

而且Taka，正是一个无论多糟糕的事发生在他自己身上，也坚信对Hiroki来说自己是个好哥哥的人，即便他在说谎。

“我只不过是比平时早起了一会儿看起来很屎而已。但是，”凌乱可爱的弟弟让Taka的微笑柔软了起来，刚睡醒的Hiro看起来又软又可爱，头发翘得到处都是，长长的睫毛几乎完全挡住了没睁开来的眼睛。半眯着眼睛，小小的男孩一步步挪向Taka。他在讨要一个拥抱。“啊，你知道对一个要抱抱的孩子来说，你已经太大了嘛，你知道吗？”虽然这么说着，但他还是张开了双臂拥抱起了这幅温暖而令他熟悉的小小身体。

而就像他从小做的那样，就像是无论何时他感到难过、无论何时作为负担的愧疚感袭击他时那样，小小的男孩依偎在Taka的怀抱里。

我想我现在知道自己是为了什么了...

“嗯（Mmmm），”Hiro贴在Taka的怀里小声地嘟哝。刹那间，一阵恐惧从Taka的心底翻涌而上。他怕极了自己可爱纯洁的小弟弟会嗅到不久之前那最黑暗的几个小时里，自己恶臭下流的全部行径。但是，接下来的时间里Hiro什么也没做，什么也没问。这让Taka松了口气。“但是我很想你，哥哥（nii-chan）...你的工作总是很忙，所以...”他撅起嘴抬头看向了他。小小的下巴被搁在了Taka的胸口，一双胳膊搂上了大一些的男孩的腰，“我知道你是为了我们才把更多的时间花在工作上的，但是...但是有的时候你得放松一点，好吗（nee）哥哥？”

Taka的微笑没有因为弟弟担忧的语气减弱半分。手指轻轻穿过了Hiroki微微卷曲的头发，他知道自己可爱的小弟弟喜欢这样。

“这些天你看起来糟透了，哥哥，你最近...”他的眉毛担忧地纠结在了一起，“你最近都不怎么笑了...甚至没再弹吉他...你确定你还好吗？”

“当然不好了”——Taka非常乐意说出实话——但是他逼停了自己。他没有这么说，反而对着Hiro露出了一个坚定的微笑。嘴角扬起的同时Taka想着，自己是从什么时候开始像这样笑得了呢——像这样好似真诚，但却是当着自己挚爱的弟弟的面，对他撒谎——“当然，别担心，好吗？我很好...我很好。”他对着Hiro喃喃道，但话说出口，即使是他自己听起来也觉得空洞且绝非发自内心，“总而言之，”他说道，突然地轻推开小小的男孩，“我今晚会迟点儿回来。又有一份临时的演出工作找上来了，所以不用等我，好吗（ne）？到时间就去睡觉，听懂了吗？”

Hiro的眉头又皱了起来，他有些犹豫：“你又要到第二天早上了吗，哥哥（nii-chan）？”

在意识到上一回自己耗光了整个晚上直到天亮，是在那个黑道男人肮脏手下的时候，Taka狠狠地打了个冷战。

“不，不，”他猛地摇了摇头，“这次去的是别家的俱乐部。”

他确认过了。他会出场，之上唱上五首歌，然后他会拿到报酬，接着就径直回家。他确保这家离之前那家远远儿的。它更小一些，不会吸引什么社会精英之流——红发黑道那种——这大大减小了他们再次见面的可能。Taka确信着这些。

我确保了那件事不会再发生…

——————————

所以…

所以当他在餐厅里做服务员的时候，他应该多注意一下周围的。就要换班了，Taka换下他的工作服准备下班，好往今晚演出的地方去。今天没有那么多的顾客，Taka甚至没感觉到疲惫。所以他真的应该更加注意一下周围的。

他本应该注意到餐厅里穿着昂贵的男人的——令人眼熟的黑色西装，染成浅金色被束成马尾的头发——那人找寻着靠近角落的位置。他本应该在男人一进门便开始侧目于他的时候就注意到他的——

而Taka正忙着无视所有的东西和人，仅仅几分钟他就做好了下班的一切准备。注意力全部集中到了墙上的挂钟上，随着秒针的移动，他在心里默默倒数着，等待那个让他可以离开这儿的信号。但是事与愿违，他的领班把他叫回了后厨。Taka勉强接受了额外的活计，这让他没能看见那三个西装革履的男人走进来，没能看见那些新来的客人是如何优雅地在空位子上落座。

他本该在进后厨之前向后瞄一眼的——如果他这么做了，他就能看见一个红棕色的脑袋，就能看到那双斜视着他的眼睛和来人勾起的嘴角，甚至还能对上那双眼角下垂的眼睛——饥渴、欲望、占有的火焰在那双眼睛里燃烧——从那儿投射出的目光，一步不落的追随着Taka的一举一动。

他真的，真的该多注意一下的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —我发誓Taka有很严重的兄弟情结。
> 
> LOLOLOLOLOL你有什么想法吗？  
> （除了那些因为这篇屑作杀了我的想法...）
> 
> 感谢你能坚持读完这章！下章见！


	9. Nowhere For Me To Run and Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 威胁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哟-吼~  
>  我带着两张更新回来了！虽然下章一周之后才会放出来。  
>  都忘了该怎么写Toru了。记得吗，他前几张里就像个路人。所以这章他很可能就OOC了。我为我全部的语法和其他错误道歉。  
>  总之，昨晚有人把我带入了BDSM的神秘世界。不，不是你们想的那样，那个人只是满足了我的好奇心，回答了我很多蠢问题而已。所以现在我学   
>  到了，以我的纯洁双眼为代价。LOL，差点害羞死我。但是我不知道这篇fic会不会用到这些素材。或者在其他文里，或者在一些新东西里可能会用到？
> 
> 声明：这是一篇完全虚构的东西。角色的正主是不会像文里那样的。我不拥有OOR，请别告我。

正文：

“那桌就是你今天最后的工作了，行吧，森内君（Moriuchi-kun）？”

在经理这样对他说完之后，Taka在点餐板后面做了个鬼脸。他早就该换班，然后快乐地一路小跑着往他今晚要演出的俱乐部去了，但这个混蛋突然又让他去接待新来的客人。好吧，看起来他也逃不脱了。其他人都在后厨忙得不可开交，而他是唯一一个空下来的人。但是再强调一下，他已经下班并且准备好离开了—

抬头看了眼墙上的挂钟，已经一点零三了。他他妈的已经下班3分钟了！

我最好能拿到加班费！

“他们看起来挺有钱的，你最好拿出你最好的服务态度，懂？我还会把你领过去，防止你在半路上摔倒。你个笨手笨脚的小男孩—”

经理随口的一句话让Taka红了脸：“我他妈一点儿也不笨！”

是，刚到这儿来的时候他确实打了几个盘子，但那是很长一段时间之前的事了，完全没有必要再提起来！该死的，那个混蛋又非要提起来！

经理把Taka带出了厨房——一脸谄媚得像是个混蛋资本家，还是个开餐馆的资本家——而Taka只是盯着沾满油渍的地板，嘟囔着他的经理是有多混蛋。

“是的，是的，你一点儿也不蠢”，经理用一种屈尊的语调回应着。Taka真的想给他脸上来一拳。但是当他真的要转身举起拳头的时候，二人已经离餐桌不远了。“不要在客人面前说脏话，好吗（ne）？”

知道了，知道了，我还是会接待客人的，真是（mou）！

没必要把我当成什么愚蠢的小鬼！

Taka恶狠狠地暗骂着经理，直到他抬起头。

“啊！寿司是最好的！”熟悉的高音，Taka的血液在瞬间凝固，“糟了，我把它们都吃掉了~！”

“诶！你干嘛吃啊，Tomo（kun）？！这不是给Mori酱点的吗？”是个陌生的声音。Taka因为那声音睁大了眼睛，这个人他没有那么...熟悉，但是他仍然记得在那条黑暗巷子里发生的事情—是那个男人叫来的另一个帮凶—他在这儿，坐在海藻头旁边。然后只见那人转过了身，面向了坐在他对面的男人：“大哥（Aniki）是替Mori酱点的，是吧，Aniki？”

—然而没有回答。二人的首领只是看了他们一眼，用他那双黑暗的，却仿佛正在燃烧的眼睛。

Taka大睁着的杏仁眼终于看见了那双半睁着却冒着冷火的眼睛。

不—不！

仅仅是一眼，Taka就几乎要因为那人的压迫感而跪倒在地。恐惧震动了他的整个内核。痛苦地，他尝试着咽了口口水，双脚违背本心地将身体拽向餐桌的方向。更近了。他离那些他一辈子都不想再撞见的人，更近了。

不-不可能——

经理在说话，但Taka什么也没能听见。耳朵里的嗡鸣声和胸腔中心脏剧烈跳动的声音将他整个淹没。他最终还是走到了桌前。经理把Taka介绍给了刚落座的客人，听着经理的介绍，所有人将目光集中在了Taka身上——就像这样的介绍真的很有必要一样，瞧，他们甚至已经给我起了很多奇怪的名字了——但Taka已经没有闲心再估计这么多。

太多糟糕的东西一下子涌进了他的大脑。一切的一切都在逼着他发狂。

他们来这儿干嘛？！

他来这儿干嘛？！

该死...该死...

Taka得冷静下来。他不能表现出一丝丝的动摇和退缩——即便他的手心已经开始冒汗，整个身子都在抖个不停。即便心脏马上就要撞碎他单薄的胸膛，从那一片血肉模糊中跳出来。

尝试着做了个深呼吸。他感受着身体迫切需求的氧气在身体中走过一轮。这让Taka在原地一动不动地瘫了一小会儿，但他的眼睛始终没有从单独坐在桌子一边的男人身上离开。  
男人仍然穿着一身黑色的西装。外套的扣子没有扣上，露出里面纯白干净的衬衫。他系了领带，但不如说那条领带是松垮自由的挂在男人的脖子上。长袖被卷到了手肘，手腕处深黑的蝙蝠纹身清晰可见。双手手肘内侧三角形的一角以及部分的文字图案也外露出来。它们看起来像是弓上的长箭。  
Taka大睁着眼睛在男人身上打量——嘎（gaaa），我为什么要观察这个混蛋——直到他看见了男人上扬的嘴角，与那双灼热的双眼径直对上。

那副嘴脸跟他梦里的简直一模一样！

——但这也让Taka突然意识到，自己噩梦中的这个人，远没有他在现实中的令人恐惧。现实中的这个男人更给人以压迫感，更叫人害怕，而且更...更加的帅气！

……

……

我他妈的在想什么？！

啊。天。哪。Takahiro。说。真。的。你。的。脑。子。他。妈。的。出。问。题。了！

……

总之，让我们集中在“恐怖”上吧。他很恐怖，就算只是懒散的仰靠在椅背上，一副毫无活力的样子。但仅仅只是一个眼神，就能让Taka变成一只草木皆兵的兔子。就像是上一秒这个人还在因为你的笑话微笑甚至大笑，下一秒就会给你脑壳来上一枪。而且再说，难道Taka还能不知道这个人到底有多恐怖？

他...

他会把你拖到地狱的最底层，折磨你，一遍一遍地在你身上放火，让你燃烧，然后让你觉得自己是世界上最肮脏不过的人。他会把牙齿刺进你的皮肤，贪婪地吮吸你的血液，让你半死不活。而你会自此成为一具行尸走肉。然后他会追着你到你的梦里，你的脑子和你那副操蛋的身体里，直到你再不能辨识出那些感觉——它们到底是恐惧还是期待，是痛苦还是愉悦。

Taka都知道。

毕竟他一手亲身经历过。

而现在...

现在...

经理轻拍着他的后背将他向前推，Taka狠狠地咽了口口水。像只鹰正盯着它的猎物，男人用他那双眼角下垂的眼睛紧紧盯着他的一举一动。经理让他为他们点餐。

“他能为你们点餐，先生们，”经理愉快地说着，完全没有意识到桌子周围死气沉沉的空气，“他已经换班了，所以之后会是别的服务员为你们送餐。”

经理完全没有意识到，他说出口的每一个字都成了那一根根钉在Taka棺材上的钉子。

“哦？”

红发的男人说了从他坐在这儿到现在的第一句话。仅仅一个语气词便让Taka膝盖发软，双腿像两根可悲的细弱树枝一样颤抖。男人指尖夹了根没点燃的烟，朝向Taka，一个不怀好意的笑容在他脸上成型。

“所以他今晚没班？”深沉的磁性嗓音钻进了Taka的耳朵里，这让他又一次回忆起那个被诅咒了的夜晚和之后无数的噩梦。那来自同一个人的低沉声音不停地告诉Taka他有多棒，让他不要再抵抗了，叫他顺应本能，射在那张温暖、潮湿的嘴里——

突然浮现在眼前的不耻画面羞得他面红耳赤。  
什么时候不好，偏偏是现在让他想到这些东西？！  
天哪这简直是大错特错！

“那可真可惜。”他转向他的奴隶们说着。看在上帝的份上，Taka绝对看见他给那两人使了眼色，像是沉默地下达完毕了什么命令——

啊-哦。

不，不，情况很不妙！

我得赶紧离开这个鬼地方，现在！

——Taka的大脑向他发出了警告，激烈的声音在他脑子里鸣响，就像是哀嚎不停的警笛—他认得那副表情。要是不尽快逃跑的话，有什么糟糕的、坏到极点了的事情，绝对会发生。他就是知道！

“但是没关系，”黑道男人继续着，他再次看向了Taka—这一眼再次让男孩动惮不得—“他可以为我们点餐。”

“我—”他想开口说话，但话到嘴边全被卡住了。他知道经理马上就会怒揉他的头发，让他在令人讨厌的触碰和严厉的眼神之下畏缩，然后转身回厨房，留下他一个人在这儿。

Taka慌到了极点。

不，不，不！

别把我留在这儿！

他们-他们是—

他们会弄死我的，你这个没有同情心的混——

厨房门关上的声音传到了Taka的耳朵里。那声音就像是在拍打一个该死的漏了气破求。好的，情况就是这样了。他现在在劫难逃了。这些黑道是来找他的，还很可能是因为他把那间公寓砸得稀巴烂。他死定了。

但就算是死了，我他妈也不会放过你的，该死的混蛋！

用尽了全部的勇气和力量，他最后瞄了眼关上的厨房门。

“喂，喂（Ne,ne）,Taka酱~！”

Tomoya精力充沛的声音将他拉回现实。咽了口唾沫，他把视线转向了桌子旁的人。而且巧合的是，这些人正因为一些奇怪的，甚至很可能是黑暗至极的理由，也在看着他。

“Hi，Taka酱~！”当Taka闪烁不定的目光落在Tomoya身上的时候，发觉了的人笑得发光，“好久不见！”

“我们昨天才见过，混蛋海藻头！”接着呼吸的微小动作，Taka咬牙切齿地小声骂道。拿着点餐牌的双手颤抖不停，他突然意识到那双黑曜石一样的眼睛正注视着他的一举一动，“而且别那样玩椅子！你会把它弄坏的！”

“但是除了它以外，这儿没别的可玩了啊—”他抱怨起来，但是他们的首领向前倾了倾身子，目不转睛地看向了精力旺盛的Tomoya。

“规矩点，Tomoya。”

“是（Hai），大哥（aniki）...”

Tomoya像条小狗似的立马停下了手上的动作，毕恭毕敬的遵从着他老大的命令，样子十分的滑稽。如果Taka不是正忙着...呃，担心自己的生命安全，他绝对会指着Tomoya的脸大笑出声。

“海藻头？”另一个黑道男人发出疑问，来回看向Taka和坐在自己旁边的人——他的...朋友？——“你们已经给对方起了昵称了吗？这不公平！”

“才不是什么昵称好吗！”Taka咬牙切齿，无视着那个一口一个Mori酱的人停不下来的埋怨。还有？Mori酱是什么鬼？！

“不管怎样，为什么你们不开始点菜？我他妈的要下班了—”

“说话注意点儿，小猫咪，”山下亨开了口。Taka恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。Tomoya和他的朋友敬佩的吹了声口哨，小声的。可从来没人敢这样瞪他们的老板呢。尽管，男人在Taka的瞪视下一点也没有退让的意思，见鬼，他甚至连眼睛都没眨！什么玩意儿？！他就这么盯着Taka，像是在期待更多……

更多什么啊？

...就在Taka正要继续说他该说的话的时候，男人打断了他。因为他糟透了的服务态度。

“你就是这么跟你的贵客说话的？”男人问道。从那罪恶的双唇间飘出的每一个字都狠狠地冲撞在Taka的鼓膜上。血液仿佛凝固在了身体里，他妄图埋葬的那些记忆重又苏醒。

愤怒。

痛苦。

恐惧。

空虚。

恶心。

无尽的仇恨。

“我很惊讶他们竟然还没开除你—”

噢（ow），闭上你的臭嘴吧！就像你很了解我似的，该死的强奸犯！

还没想到下一步该怎么做的时候，Taka的身体就已经不受控制得向前倾去，他空出的手紧紧抓住了松垮的挂在男人脖子上的领带。这样的姿势让他能够直面男人那张脸——那张让他的生活变成地狱，让他的夜晚被挫败、罪恶和恐惧所充斥，让他强烈憎恶的脸——他的愤怒是如此的强烈，甚至让他没在另外两人瞬间转为预备攻击的姿势时有一点的畏缩。不出意外是枪，围观的两人都有一只手随时准备着伸进外套内侧的口袋，而那隐蔽的地方隐隐闪烁着金属的冷光。

“我也很惊讶你怎么  
会来这儿，”一字一顿地吐出口。Taka在眼睛里塞满了刀子，直直盯着山下。  
而男人甚至没在看他。他朝下属们挥了挥手，示意他们坐下，别一枪崩了面前男孩的脑袋。  
“你.怎.么.敢。你怎么敢在做了那种事之后还能悠然自得地过你的日子—你怎么敢在对我做了那样的事之后还能...该死的混——”

“嘘（Shhh），当心你说的话，Takahiro…”男人说道，他随意地抬起一只手钳住了男孩的下巴。突然的肢体接触让Taka从愤怒中惊醒，男人的触碰让他的皮肤刺痛不已。尝试着挣脱。但男人粗暴的钳制让他动惮不得。然后便只见男人站起身，贴近了Taka敏感的耳朵。

“你不想让更多人再看向这边吧，嗯，小猫咪？”低沉的声音让Taka颤栗。男人呼出的潮湿热气轻拍在Taka脸上，“你是知道我能轻易地杀死这儿的所有人的，对吧？虽然之后是要花些力气清理。但因为是我，没人会说什么的。可你会怎么样呢，Takahiro？”

这是在…

是在威胁我吗？！

Taka惊恐地四处扫视着，他看向坐在餐馆里的其他食客——他们吃着聊着，一点儿也不在意与他们无关的事情——所以很显然，他们也没有意识到自己正和一个极其危险的人坐在一起。而所说的那个人正准备着一场大屠杀。但屠杀的原因又是什么呢？仅仅是为了威胁Takahiro？

你他妈的开什么玩笑？！

“你想要他们都去死吗…或者表现的像个文明人，嗯（hmmm）？Takahiro？”

别那么叫我！

别那么叫我的名字！

你不配，你-你！

Taka的眼睛再次瞄到了他们从外套里露出的枪。

他只要老老实实替他们点单就好了，对吗？他可以做到的。甚至不用说话也能做到的。是的。点完单他就冲回厨房然后立马回家。去他的工作，去他的演出，他要离开这就回家，只有在家里才是安全的。只有在家，那个人才不会出现。而且家里不止他一个，Hiro在，Hiro正在等他——

然而这些想法让他再次僵在了原地。

家里真的安全吗？

Tomoya知道他住在哪儿。

他们会闯进你家，拿走他们想要的。Takahiro，你会再一次违背你自己的意愿。而且更糟糕的是，Hiro在那儿...你可爱、天真的小Hiroki在那里……

不，不，不要那样！

家里已经不...再没有什么地方是安全的了……

只要他在这里，只要那个黑道男人还在呼吸，还活着，Takahiro就不会再是安全的了。

脉搏的鼓动甚至让他感到疼痛，流速加快的血液仿佛要冲碎他的现实。咽了口口水，轻轻点了点头，Taka已经把全部的希望都寄托在了男人会在他好好表现之后放了他。

但是没有。记得吗？他可是个杂种虐待狂。Taka能感觉到贴在他耳边的男人变了表情——那个熟悉的狞笑——还有男人发尖那若有若无的触碰。一切都让Taka感到恐惧。

“说出来。我不懂你在想什么，小猫。”男人说着，含糊而低沉。Taka想吐，或者干脆就缩着滚烫的身体一动不动好了。但很显然男人不会让他这么做：“告诉我，Takahiro...你会好好表现的，对吗？好吗（Nee）？”

他再次地咽了口唾沫，逼着自己张开了发干的双唇。

“好...好的（H-hai）...”黑道男人再次向前倾身，直盯着Taka颤抖不停的身子。像是Taka就要说出他这辈子最让人感动的话似的，“我…我会好好表现的…”

哦天啊，那可真是—

“好孩子。”男人靠坐回椅子上满意的笑了，他允许了Taka在他的笼罩之外自由呼吸。Tomoya和另一个家伙也放松了下来，规规矩矩地坐好，对刚刚对峙的二人露出了副明亮的表情。“那让我们点单吧。”

什-

氛围的突然转变让Taka喘了口粗气。太奇怪了。如果不是刚刚的对峙让他肾上腺素激增，他原本的神经质甚至能让他在这种怪异的氛围转变中当场失禁。而现在，肾上腺素带来的刺激正逐渐褪去，他明显的感觉到全身的肌肉在过度的紧张之下使不上一点力气。该死的，和这些混蛋打交道真他妈费劲，呵（huh）。

就像是走进了一片满是地雷的森林，踏错一步就玩完了——Taka现在是这种感觉。只要说错一个字，任何人——任何人——都会被这些人轻易地弄死。而Taka要为这些负全责。

去他的吧。  
去他妈的生活！

“我不知道该点什么，”Tomoya拿着菜单说到，“你觉得呢，Ryota（kun）？”

Taka挑了挑眉。所以那个人叫Ryota，哈（huh）？

“我觉得拉面就挺好，”他孩子气的笑着，看向Taka，“你这儿有拉面吗，Mori酱？”

“没有。”Taka冷冰冰地回答，然后向Ryota的方向倾下了身子，“而且，请不要叫我Mori酱！”

“啊（Ah），是的，我太失礼了，还没有自我介绍就开始叫你Mori酱了，”天啊，Taka在发狂的边缘徘徊了有一阵了，这个人怎么一点也没有意识到自己的愤怒？！“我是Kohama Ryota！”

“这么简单就报出全名了？”他反问道，这让Ryota噘起了嘴再次看向菜单，“你…你们不是黑道上的吗？”

“是啊！”下属的二人异口同声。

“反正，警察不可能只知道我们叫什么就逮捕我们，”Taka看向了红发的男人。没人在跟他说话，他应该安安静静闭上嘴永远都别出声，“尤其是在知道了我们的名字之后。”

“是的，”他嘲讽的点了点头，露出了一个冷漠的微笑，“因为你一手掌握着全部的警方势力。”

挑了挑眉毛，红发男人轻佻道：“你确实知道我是关东最有权势的番组首领，对吗？”

Taka低头看了他一会儿，腹诈着这个混蛋有多自私自负：“……你也确实知道我根本不关心，对吗？所以，恕我直言，能请你抓紧点吗？”

然后只见红发男人用手指轻敲起了桌子，懒散的抬起头看向他：“我不饿。”

哦。

好啊。

“那你他妈的来这儿干嘛？！”Taka咬牙切齿，“而且为什么有那么多高档地方你不去，偏偏要来这儿？这明显是个便宜的地方，食材劣质，味道一般，为什么要让这里的空气污染你的西装呢？！”

然后Tomoya替他们的老大做出了回答。

“难道还不明显吗，Taka酱？大哥（Aniki）想见你啊！”

哦。

当然。

这可太—他妈的—赞了。

盯着三人中的老大，Taka紧绷着脸，勉强的给出了一个笑容。太帅了，简直是鹤立鸡群。Taka想着，要是给那张帅脸来上一拳会是什么感觉。不，认真的。不是说他不怕死。就只是，这一次，愤怒蒙蔽了他的心智，凌驾在了他对这个男人所有的厌恶与恐惧之上。

就一拳。

“是的，”男人点了点头，“所以，难道你不应该觉得荣幸吗？就像你刚才说的那样，这家餐馆的档次这么低但我还是来了，这不是好事吗？你不这么觉得？”

“我不这么觉得。”

“嗷嗷嗷嗷-这可真是~！”  
“火辣辣的啊~！”

Taka和红发男人一齐看向了发出声音的另外两人，刚刚还在嬉皮笑脸的两人立马僵住，挺直了后背面向他们的老大。红发的男人倒是没什么反应，面无表情的。但是另外两人知道，那张无表情的脸是最恐怖不过的了。

“抱歉，老板。”  
“抱歉，大哥。”

“够了，”男人清了清嗓子，“我想在你下班之后和你聊聊。我真的很想你。”

这话说得差点把Taka噎着。这人是怎么能说出这么恶心人的话的？！而且还是在公共场合，当着所有人的面？！不-不是说Taka允许他在别的场合这么说，但这可是公共场合！

所以他为什么会想念我？！

因为他今晚缺一个暖床的？！

“你不想我吗？”

“不。”——脱口而出。那些记忆有新的噩梦重又挤回他的大脑。他不可能会想念这个混蛋，一天也不可能，因为他已经侵入进自己的梦里好几个星期了！然后Taka转向了正在偷偷嘲笑他们老大那张酸脸的二人：“别再笑得跟个傻子似的了，你们要点什么...”然后他想起来之前答应的要好好当个服务员，所以他勉强地又加了一句，“...先生们。”

“所有被列到你们畅销单上的东西！”Tomoya笑道。Taka没有写下来，他甚至没有假装那么做。  
“点你能带走的。下一个，Ryota（kun）—”

“诶（Eh）？！”

“——可是大哥还没有跟你好好地聊一聊呢，Taka酱！”他的脸上又挂上了那个令人毛骨悚然的笑容，那个在早些时候，在Taka家公寓楼的走廊上，用来威胁他的笑容。

“没关系，Tomoya,”男人说道，刀刻般完美的下颚被搁在了他自己的手掌上——真的吗，Taka？你那形容是怎么回事儿，真是的！——“我们之后也能聊，无论如何。”

他差一点就用点餐板照男人头上来一下。

“谁说我想和你聊了？”Taka咬牙道，他的每一根神经都尖叫着让他狠狠踢上一脚男人的蛋蛋，然后掉头就跑。这太过分了！

“如果你觉得我是在向你征求意见那你就错了，Takahiro，”他面无表情的说着，朝男孩瞥了一眼，接着说道：“这是命令。你会跟我好好聊聊的，不管你愿不愿意…”耸了耸肩，紧张而沉重的空气中弥漫着不可言说的威胁的味道。

如果你不听话的话，会有人因你而死的。

你想要那样吗？

当然不。他妈的绝不…但是，但是他能怎么说？他能打得过那些明显要比他健壮的人吗？那些人的外套底下甚至还有枪，更不用说人脉还遍布了警界和地下世界。Taka可能很蠢，但他绝不是个自杀志愿者。一想到那些无辜的生命正因为他而受到威胁，Taka的胃便一阵阵的扭曲痉挛。

我不能...

你真的愿意为那些甚至都没有交集的人的幸福付出到那种程度吗？可是就在你快要死了的时候，谁在意过你了？

真是滑稽又讽刺啊。

我不能...

妥协的瘫下了肩膀，但是Taka的眼神却像是下定了决心。“好吧。”——这是他离开餐桌回到厨房之前说的最后一句话。他没有等Ryota点餐，甚至没有回头看那三人一眼。

他就不该在这儿。

“所有在畅销单上的东西！”他大声地朝后厨的员工们喊着，粗暴地解下腰上的围裙，步履蹒跚的走向更衣室。

“我希望他们给了不少小费。”——这是在Taka路过经理的时候，经理说的全部。

“我希望他们会把你们都杀死。”Taka在呼吸之下诅咒着，“我走了。”边说着边背起了琴包。他知道这很自私。毫无疑问，他的离开会引起相当可怕的后果。但是该死的。

他做的每件事，说的每句话，都会将他引向最终的死亡。不管怎样都会！看起来不像是有人会在乎他，所以他为什么要在乎别人呢？！他们完全可以烂在地下，而他根本不会在乎，更何况拯救的代价是自己的性命和尊严！

那个混账的黑帮混蛋可以去死了，Taka甚至可以为他开一个豪华的欢送大会！

呃（Ugh）！这些都太叫人沮丧了！

他抹掉了眼眶里已经蓄积起的泪水，狠狠地拽开了餐馆的后门。一片黑暗。在踏入黑暗之前，他小心地观察了一圈。巷子的一头是死路，出口的那头停着一辆保养得很好的黑色汽车。他没有看出任何的异样。如释重负地叹了口气，几乎是用跑的走到了光线充足的人行道上。明明只是一小段路但在走到光亮处之前，黑暗几乎是永恒的——

感谢上帝！

——而几乎是在他走出巷子的同时，那辆停在巷口的车的后门被猛地打开了。那里面坐着的是明显一脸不悦的红发黑道。不满的皱着眉头，拉下了嘴角，一双眼睛迸射着钢铁般坚硬且冰冷的视线。视线贯穿了Taka瘦小的身体。

他他妈怎么会—

“上车，Takahiro。”简单的命令句。

Taka的大脑尖叫着让他拒绝，让他掉头就跑，但是红发男人那副生气面孔让他的膝盖发软。吃惊的张着嘴，Taka对上了男人的眼睛。然后他听见了枪上膛的声音。他正被枪指着——该死的，我应该更小心一点——拿着枪指着他的不是别人，是Ryota。而说到的这个人此刻正对他笑得明媚。

“上车，Mori酱。大哥不会介意你是不是受伤了是不是满身是血。如果他需要那样才能把你带走，他会的…”他这么说着，让Taka抖得更厉害了。

这些人疯了！

在Ryota把他推进车里的时候他低声咕哝个不停，他咒骂着即将降临在自己身上的厄运和那个他正计划着要逃离的男人。瞪大了眼睛慌张扫视着周围，用眼神沉默着四下求助、求救——为了自己的全部——然而，他已经被推进了车里，而且一连栽在黑道男人的大腿上。

天哪，天哪——

他能感觉到那双手推开了他的琴箱和背包，然后抓紧了他的肩膀。这让他不得不抬头看向那张令人恐惧的脸。车门被有力道地关上了。黑道男人盯着他的眼神甚至有些癫狂。Taka感觉到车子平稳的驶离了原本的地方。

“啊，普通的威胁已经对你不起作用了吗，嗯（huh）？”男人拖长了语调。他靠得太近了，Taka仿佛正在用呼吸和男人共享着同一支烟，同一杯酒。然后他把住了Taka的脸，粗暴的强迫他看向深色的车窗。他想让Taka亲眼目睹即将发生的事情：“知道吗？我们其实不想那样的。但看起来有些错误得纠正一下，是吧（Nee），Takahiro？”

发狂般的笑容正在男人脸上成型，Taka的眼睛瞪得不能再大。之前餐馆里那个镇静的男人不见了，那真围绕着男人悠闲散漫的氛围不见了，男人那副傲慢至极但还有这些许耐心的表情不见了。

取而代之的是现在在他面前的这个男人...

疯狂的。

痴迷的。

狂躁的。

而就在男人一字一句说完话的同时，一阵耀眼的亮光伴随着一声巨响，从外面炸进了Taka的眼耳之中。到处都是鸣笛的车辆，行人的尖叫声直直钻进了紧闭的车窗。  
Taka挣扎着爬起来，他睁大眼睛看向外面发生的一切，丝毫没有意识到自己正跨坐在男人强壮的大腿上。

他知道那个地方。

他知道那些火光，那些碎片是从哪儿来的。

他知道那些尖叫和着着火的人是从哪来的。

是……

是……

大脑一片空白，他完全不能明白自己正目击的事情。死亡，重伤。财产的损失。全是他的错。只因为这个人想跟他说几句话。

Taka想笑。

同时又想哭。这他妈的到底是怎么回事儿啊？！真的吗？！天啊，我要是也在那间餐馆里该多好！该死的，就-赶紧杀了我吧！

“也许你该听我的话，Takahiro...”男人说道。他的手指在Taka背上打着转——那些纤长的物什沿着男孩脊椎的突起缓缓向下，最终停在了他靠下的几节椎骨上。然后男人把他拉得更近了，Taka的屁股明显地感受到了男人裤子里坚硬滚烫的突起。

Taka打了个寒颤。也许是因为恐惧，也许是因为快感。但有一样感情他可以清晰地辨认——罪恶。是他导致了那场爆炸。如果他听了男人的话，如果他没有试图逃跑…也许…也许…

“我希望他把你们都杀死...”

眼里积蓄的泪水泛着光——Taka回忆起了店里的装潢，经理烦人的脸，为了薪水闷头干活的其他员工，还有那些不知姓名一心填饱肚子的食客。  
然后脑袋被捧住了，视线再次被拉了回来。炽热的眼神落在了Taka惊慌失措的脸上，

“你-你怎么能…”男人在他耳后的抚摸让Taka喘了一声。咬紧了牙齿，羞耻心让他满脸通红。那阵抚摸太过轻柔、太过小心、太过温和了，这恶心着Taka让他想要一遍呕吐一遍翻白眼。和刚才的爆炸比起来，这太过讽刺了不是吗。

“既然讨厌的东西消失了，”黑道男人把他搂得更紧了，他把脸埋进了Taka的肩窝，像个该死的变态一样嗅闻着男孩的味道——Taka几乎以为自己全身的血液都要被抽干了。  
“那就让我们好~好~地聊聊吧，好吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯。  
>  请给出你们精彩的反馈/批评/建议吧。  
>  谢谢阅读~！


End file.
